Double Crossing
by DeeCee1430
Summary: John Reese and Joss Carter survived the downfall of HR and are trying to figure out if they can ever have a so called normal relationship. The problem is, Carter is on the trail of a serial killer and Reese has a new number, leaving little time for relationship drama. Throw in a blast from someone's past, and John and Joss just might have more than they can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Hi everyone. This story is the sequel to my other story Re-Crossing. I would recommend you read that first to understand the status of some of the relationships. Some of the original characters were introduced in that story, however, you can probably figure out what is going on without reading Re-Crossing. For those who didn't read it, Reese and Carter have confessed their love for each other and are trying to make a relationship work. This is AU from The Crossing and starts a couple of months later.

Chapter 1

February 14, 2014

Detective Jocelyn Carter shivered as a mix of freezing rain and sleet soaked her navy trench coat. She thought to herself in disgust 'Happy Valentine's Day' as she looked upon the dead body of a woman under the Walnut Street overpass. This was the second one in the last three months. The Jane Doe was blond and appeared to be in her mid thirties. Cause of death seemed to be the glaring gash to her throat. Duct tape covered her mouth and her long blond tresses had been unceremoniously chopped, and strewn around her. Carter turned to her partner, Lionel Fusco. "Who does this remind you of, Fusco?"

Fusco shook his head at the sad scene and shoved his hands in his pockets, hunched against the cold wind and rain. "Christine Kinkirk." In early November, they had been assigned to the case of Christine Kinkirk, a young executive assistant found under this very overpass. Christine favored their current Jane Doe—petite, blond, although Christine was only twenty-three when she died. Christine's body was positioned in the same way—chopped hair, duct taped mouth and a single cut to her neck. Initially, Fusco and Carter had focused on her ex-husband. It was well known to Christine's friends and family that she had been a victim of domestic violence. Christine had filed for divorce six months prior to her death and severed ties with Kevin Rollins, even going as far as returning to her maiden name. That lead, however, had gone nowhere. Kevin Rollins had an airtight alibi. He had been speaking at a technology conference in Beijing at the time of Christine's death that was being podcast live. And the ritualistic manner of the killing did not fit the MO of a hired gun.

Carter sighed. So much for any Valentine's Day plans. "Fusco, we better get back to the precinct and see if we can get an ID on our Jane Doe. The Kinkirk killing was too precise to be a first. We need to see if there are more victims."

"I'm right behind you, Partner," Lionel stated as he followed Carter to their cruiser. As Carter stepped to the driver's side, she braced herself against the car as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Carter, you ok?"

"I'm feeling a little under the weather. You better drive," she said as she handed Fusco the keys to the cruiser.

* * *

John Reese stepped into his usual coffee shop feeling lighter than he had in a long time. He noticed the red and pink paper hearts decorating the doors, windows and pastry case as he entered the warm cafe. Normally, Valentine's Day was a day he would sooner forget existed, but not this year. He had just finished working a number and was looking forward to spending his first Valentine's Day with a very special woman. He stood at the counter and the young barista gave him a smile. "How can I help you?" she asked as she tucked a strand of curly blond hair behind her ear. He detected a slight southern drawl in her voice and guessed she probably hailed from Tennessee or one of the Carolinas.

"One Sencha tea, one black coffee and a dozen glazed donuts." The barista handed him a cardboard drink holder with his tea and coffee and then gave him the green donut box. He gave her the money and placed a ten dollar bill in her nearly empty tip jar.

Smiling she called "Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day."

A short time later, John entered The Library whistling. Shaw stood from her chair and glared at Reese. "What's your problem?" she asked as she grabbed the box from John's hand. She opened the box stuffing one donut in her mouth and taking another in her free hand. "Feeling festive, Reese? A pink frosted donut. Really?" John looked over her shoulder and smiled. The barista must have slipped the pink Valentine's Day donut into the box. Even Shaw's sour temper wasn't going to dampen his mood.

John went to the computer and placed Harold's tea next to the keyboard. "Mr. Reese, I'm afraid there is no rest for the weary. We have a new number." Reese leaned over Finch to look at the picture. Smiling back at him was the barista from the coffee shop. "Mr. Reese, meet Laney Burke."

"What do we know about her, Finch?" Reese asked as Shaw joined them, fishing another donut from the box. Reese almost laughed as he noticed she claimed the pink one.

"Ms. Burke is a recent transplant from Nashville, Tennessee. My information indicates she relocated to the City approximately six months ago," Finch responded.

"Any record?" Shaw asked.

"I've run an NCIC on her and she has no criminal record. I also hacked the Davidson County Police Department in Nashville. Ms. Burke's name is listed in six different police reports over the course of a year and a half." Finch hesitated to continue.

"Listed as what? A witness? A suspect?" Reese asked.

"The victim, Mr. Reese. It appears Ms. Burke was the victim of domestic violence at the hands of her boyfriend, Chris Spicer."

"Where is Spicer now, Finch?" Reese growled. Finch sighed knowing how sensitive Reese was to these cases.

"Remember, Mr. Reese. Ms. Burke could be our victim or our perpetrator. For all we know at this point, Ms. Burke could be plotting to kill Mr. Spicer," Finch replied.

Shaw leaned over Finch, scrolling through the photos of a battered Laney Burke—black eyes, busted lips and multi-colored bruises in various stages of healing. "If she is the perpetrator and he did this to her, I say good riddance. How can I help?"

"Ms. Shaw, as I once told Mr. Reese, I like to think we are striving for a higher moral standard here than perhaps what you were used to with your prior employer" Finch stated.

"Whatever," Shaw muttered under her breath, crossing her arms.

"Finch, Spicer. Where is he?" Reese questioned.

"Mr. Spicer is a minor league baseball player for the Nashville Sounds. He appears to be in Florida for a preseason baseball clinic which begs the question, why do we have Ms. Burke's number if her abuser is thousands of miles away?" Finch queried.

* * *

"Hi, George," Carter called out as the tall, redheaded, freckle faced man approached her desk.

"Thanks for calling, Detective. What is it you've got?" George O'Malley questioned. George O'Malley was the assistant district attorney assigned to high profile domestic violence homicides. On occasion, he and Carter had worked together. When Carter noticed the domestic violence connection between her victims, she placed a call to the DA's Office, requesting O'Malley.

Carter led George over to the white board, where a picture of their latest victim and victim Christine Kinkirk were taped up. George paused in front of the picture of their Jane Doe and pulled it down. "Oh God. I know this woman," he stated.

"Who is she?" Carted questioned, motioning for Fusco to join them.

"Her name is Melissa Sanford. She's one of the women who attends counseling at my wife's foundation. She has volunteered with the foundation almost from day one. She was like family," George said sadly.

"Do you know who we need to contact? Next of kin?" Fusco asked.

Clearly shaken, George responded "Yeah, Allison will know. I need to go break the news to her. She'll be devastated. I'm assuming you suspect her ex?"

"That's just it, George. We're not sure. We have another victim—same MO," Carter explained. As if examining the board for the first time, George noticed Christine Kinkirk's picture.

"Wait a second, you're thinking serial?" He then pointed to the second picture on the board. "I think I've seen her at the foundation too. Is she your other victim?" George asked.

"Yes. Her body was found last November. So the connection might be the foundation?" Carter thought aloud. "George, we're going to need to talk to Allison."

"Give me the chance to tell her about Melissa first. I'll set up a meeting for you to talk to her in the morning," George replied as he exited the precinct.

Carter slumped into her desk chair and found herself face to face with a bouquet of pink and white tulips. Not surprisingly, her burner phone began to buzz. She answered the phone.

"How are you, Detective?"

"You know John, the best laid plans. I have a homicide. May be a serial, so it's going to be a long night."

"I suspected as much when you haven't left the precinct in hours." He could hear Joss huff, knowing she was mildly annoyed that he and Finch continued to keep close watch on her phone's movements through the City. He ignored her and continued, "I'm afraid I'm in the same boat, Joss. New number. Finch has me going to the number's apartment. Shaw is tailing her."

"Well, we knew the odds of us actually spending Valentine's Day together were slim to none, John. It's the nature of our lives."

"I have to admit I was pretty hopeful this morning that we might catch a break."

"Me too," Joss sighed disappointingly. Carter paused as she heard someone calling out her name. "John, hold on a minute." John smirked knowing exactly who was trying to get her attention. He could hear her yell, "I'm Detective Carter." A delivery man stopped in front of her and placed a white sack on her desk. She reached for her purse to tip the young man and he waved her off.

"It's been taken care of, Ma'am." Joss smiled and thanked the young man, as she peeked into the bag. She smelled the familiar aroma of Pad Thai and her stomach grumbled. She hadn't realized until she smelled the food that she hadn't eaten all day, but of course, someone else would have noticed.

Carter spoke into the phone "I wonder who could be sending food and flowers. I must have a secret admirer. There's no note or card." She paused for dramatic effect. "Maybe it's Ian Murphy. . . ." Joss smiled as she heard the silence on the other end.

"Not funny, Joss," John stated but Carter could hear the lightness in his voice.

"Oooo. I know. It's Tony Marconi."

"Ha! Ha! You are hilarious."

"In all seriousness, do you need any help with the number?" Joss questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Stay focused on your case. I'll call if I need anything. Be careful, Joss. And enjoy your dinner."

"You be careful too. And try to stay out of trouble, although I know that's like telling you not to breathe."

John chuckled. "I'll see you soon, Joss." As they disconnected the call, John could hear Fusco in the background chastising Carter for ordering without him.

* * *

Laney groaned as she exited the subway station and made her trek to her destination. It had been a long, crazy day at the coffee shop. The patrons' moods ranged from cheerful, like her early tall, dark and handsome customer, to downright despondent over Valentine's Day. One woman had to write down her order between sobs. All Laney could determine was the woman had been dumped this morning.

Laney Burke was not a fan of Valentine's Day. It only reminded her of why she uprooted her life and moved to New York in the first place. After a year and a half of abuse at the hands of the man who claimed to love her, she finally realized that their relationship wasn't love. It was about Chris maintaining control and power.

Laney entered the red brick building off of Walnut Street, heading straight for the meeting room. She stopped and poked her head in the office when she saw the dark haired preteen standing at the copy machine. "Hey, Izzy," Laney called. Isabella O'Malley turned around and smiled at Laney. "Has your mom put you to work?" Isabella's mother, Allison O'Malley, was the founder of 'There's Always Hope,' a charity dedicated to helping abused women and children. Laney's support group in Nashville had connected her with the foundation prior to her move. Here Laney had found a close knit group of women who understood her pain and insecurities. Laney usually came twice a week for a group session and sometimes, when she had the time, she volunteered in the office.

"Hey, Laney. Yeah. Mom needed some copying and filing done, so I stopped in after school." Laney Burke was one of Isabella's favorites at the foundation. She was the older sister Isabella had always wanted. "Looks like Valentine's Day drew a big crowd to group today."

"I guess I better hurry up and get a seat. See you later, Izzy," Laney said waving to the girl. When she opened the meeting room door, she noticed about ten women seated in a circle. Laney took a seat and waited, noticing a petite brunette she had never seen seated on the other side of the circle. Usually the group moderator was already here. All of the women turned to look as Allison O'Malley and their moderator, Jenna Allen, entered the room. Both women wore somber expressions and Laney could tell Jenna had been crying.

Allison pushed a dark strand of hair out of her face as she shut the door. "I'm afraid I have some sad news. Melissa Sanford was found dead this morning. I don't really have any details, but it appears that NYPD is treating it as a homicide" Allison explained. Laney sat gaping and could hear the other women in the room respond. Some gasped, others began to cry.

Laney was the first to speak. "Do they suspect her ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm sure he is a suspect, Laney, but the investigation is in the early stages. The homicide task force has already called George in on the case. I expect the police will probably want to talk to those of you who knew Melissa. If I find out anything about funeral arrangements, I'll let you know. I'll let the group and you, Jenna, decide whether to have a session tonight." With her last statement, Allison quietly exited the room, leaving its occupants shell-shocked at the news.

Sam Shaw sat in the room, staring at the women. Could the murder of Melissa Sanford have anything to do with Laney Burke? Shaw eyed the young woman suspiciously. She was the only one not crying. Shaw then turned her attention to the moderator. The dark haired woman had called her Jenna. For some reason, Jenna looked familiar to Shaw, but she couldn't place her. It was like a vague memory was tugging to come to the surface, and yet Shaw didn't know why Jenna caught her attention. As the women were comforting each other, Shaw slipped from the room and touched her earpiece. "Finch did you get all of that?"

"Yes, Ms. Shaw. Perhaps Ms. Sanford's death is somehow connected to Ms. Burke. Head back to The Library. We'll see if Mr. Reese had any luck at Ms. Burke's apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad there is some interest in this story. Here is an early update because I had an unexpected "ice" day off of work.

Chapter 2

February 15, 2014

John Reese rubbed his tired eyes as he wearily scaled the stairs of his apartment building in the wee hours of the morning. He had turned up nothing during the search of Laney Burke's apartment. From his perusal of her place, Reese determined that Laney had made a clean break from her abusive boyfriend, Chris Spicer. There were no pictures, no notes—nothing to indicate she ever knew a person by that name. When John returned to The Library, he reported his findings, or lack thereof and got a briefing on Shaw's discoveries at the foundation.

After bribing her with a steak dinner and a promised weekend with Bear, John had convinced Shaw to take the first watch on Laney, so he could go home for a few hours. After the events of the last couple of months, John Reese had to admit that their line of work was taking a physical toll. As he approached his door, he pulled out his phone, checking to see Carter's whereabouts. He hoped she was at home and not at the precinct. If she was still at work, he knew he would be heading over to the Eighth.

He smiled when her location popped up. Fifteen feet away. Over the past few months, it wasn't unusual for John to find her at his loft. Since Carter's return from the dead, Taylor had become closer to his father with Carter's blessing. Tonight, because of the earlier cancelled Valentine's Day plans, Taylor was staying with Paul.

Quietly, John entered the apartment to find a fast asleep Jocelyn Carter in his bed. The lights were still on and an unfinished glass of red wine sat on his bedside table. Files were strewn around her on the bed. She had apparently decided to come home and work where she could at least be comfortable. She had changed into a gray tank top and plaid flannel pajama pants. Her black hair was confined in a butterfly clip. John removed his overcoat and suit jacket, and then stripped down to his boxers. He went to his dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. Carefully, he dislodged one of the files from Carter's grasp and began clearing the others from the bed.

As he neatly stacked them on the kitchen counter, he caught a glimpse of Carter's writing. _Melissa Sanford._ Once again his number and Carter's case were intersecting. They would have to trade information but that would have to wait until they both got a few hours of sleep. John returned to the bed, pulling the butterfly clip from her hair and ghosting his fingers over the scar just visible on her chest. That scar was a reminder of how close she had come to leaving his life forever. John shook his head, trying to chase away the memories. As he shut off the bedside lamp, John slipped into bed and pulled the blankets over them. Without waking, Carter turned and snuggled into John's side. He draped a protective arm around her and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jocelyn Carter silently exited John's Baxter Street apartment into the cold predawn morning. The streets were still dark as she made her way to the subway, heading for Greenwich Village. As she arrived at her destination, she met an older, slightly stooped man, wearing wire-rimmed glasses. He transferred his old fashioned black alligator medical bag to his other hand as he fumbled for his keys. Joss called so as not to startle the man "Dr. Sabatini?" The elderly doctor turned to face the NYPD Detective.

"Detective Carter. What brings you to the office so early?" Sabatini questioned. Carter held the door as the doctor entered the warmth of the lobby and turned to relock the door. Dr. Sabatini had been responsible for her care after Simmons' attack. Carl Elias had spirited her away and Sabatini had kept vigil for three weeks while Carter was in a medically induced coma. After awakening, Simmons had targeted Sabatini's granddaughter, Isabella in a ploy to lure Carter into the open. It had worked and Carter and Isabella had narrowly escaped with their lives. As a result, a strange bond, almost friendship, had formed between the mob doctor and the NYPD detective.

"Dr. Sabatini, I've been experiencing some dizzy spells, increased fatigue and nausea lately. I hope it's nothing but it has me concerned."

"Come on in and let me have a look at you," Sabatini said beckoning her into his office. Sabatini led Joss into an examine room and then disappeared into his office to hang up his overcoat. A few minutes later, he reentered wearing his white coat. "Let's take a listen," he said as he pulled out his stethoscope and listened to her heart. "Sounds good. How long have you been having these symptoms?"

"The last couple of weeks," Joss responded.

"Jocelyn, I don't think it is anything to worry about. You barely gave yourself any recovery time before returning to your very demanding job. If I had to guess, I think this is stress related. Your body is telling you to slow down. However, to be safe, I'm going to do some blood work." As Sabatini prepared to draw blood, they heard a door open and close. Joss's eyes darted to the closed exam room door. "No need to worry. That's my nurse practitioner, Jenna." Joss rolled up her sleeve as Sabatini inserted the needle, drawing three vials of blood. He then placed a cotton ball over the puncture mark, moving Joss's hand to hold it in place until he could cover it with a Band-Aid.

Joss rolled down her sleeve and put back on her blazer and navy trench coat, as Sabatini escorted her into the lobby area. "Come back and see me at the end of the week, Jocelyn and I'll have the results. Try to make sure you are eating well and getting enough sleep." Just as Joss started to thank Sabatini, the office door swung open. On instinct, Joss's hand went to her gun.

"Hi Gorgeous. What brings you to see the doc this fine morning?" Tony Marconi asked with a smirk as he removed his jacket, slinging it over one of the waiting room chairs. Joss's eyes widened as she noticed the bloody gash in his side.

Walking past Marconi and reaching for the door, Joss stated "Marconi, I don't even want to know. Thank you Dr. Sabatini." As Joss exited into the hallway, she could hear Sabatini talking to Marconi.

"Anthony, try not to bleed all over the waiting area. Jenna, will you get me a suture kit please."

* * *

When John awoke, he found a note from Carter explaining she had gone into work early and thought he needed the sleep. John quickly dressed and made his way to The Library to check in with Shaw and Finch. As usual, Finch was stationed at his computer. John noticed the white board had more pictures surrounding the photograph of Laney Burke.

"Good morning, Mr. Reese."

"Morning, Finch. Have you heard from Shaw this morning?"

"Ms. Shaw is at the coffee shop watching Ms. Burke. She had a quiet night much to her disappointment."

"So, Finch, are you thinking Laney is connected to the Melissa Sanford murder? I didn't get the chance to talk to Carter, but it looks like she is working the Sanford case."

"Yes, Mr. Reese. I spoke with Detective Fusco this morning. It seems the Detectives think they have a serial killer. They've attributed Ms. Sanford and an earlier victim, Christine Kinkirk to the same killer. The common link appears to be Allison O'Malley's foundation for abused women and children, 'There's Always Hope.' Whether or not this is directly connected to Ms. Burke, I think it warrants our attention as well. I took the liberty of looking at other crimes that might fit the killer's MO and made a disturbing discovery. I suspect there are at least three other similar murders that could be attributed to this person, all beginning six years ago with the murder of thirty-one year old flight attendant, Pamela Lansing. The killer only started dumping the bodies close to the foundation with the last two victims, and the killer went months and sometimes years between kills. The dumping of Ms. Sanford and Ms. Kinkirk so close to the charity, as well as the short cooling off period, marks a profound escalation." John studied the photograph of the Lansing crime scene that eerily resembled the picture of Melissa Sanford he had seen in Carter's file.

Pamela Lansing was sprawled on the asphalt, a knife wound to her neck. Her blond hair had been cut and strewn around the body. Duct tape covered her mouth. "Did you find any connection to the foundation, Finch?"

"No, Mr. Reese. Ms. Lansing was murdered on October 8, 2007 and left behind an abandoned building on East Elm. This was the same day the New York Post ran an article on the opening of the foundation. Ms. Lansing may have been the first victim and the catalyst may have been the opening of the foundation. Now the real questions are why our killer has such a fixation on Ms. O'Malley's charity and why the killer is escalating?"

Silence hung in the air as Finch was lost in thought. He then turned to John. "Mr. Reese, I would suggest you relieve Ms. Shaw and take over surveillance of Ms. Burke. If the cases are connected, Ms. Burke may be the killer's next target."

* * *

Fusco and Carter arrived at 'There's Always Hope' around lunchtime. The building was practically deserted and both detectives assumed most of the usual occupants had left in search of a noontime meal. As they were buzzed in the door, a woman with dark hair and olive skin met them. "I'm Allison O'Malley. You must be Detectives Carter and Fusco," she stated as she shook both of their hands. "If you'll follow me, we can talk in my office." Carter and Fusco followed Allison through a filing room. Isabella O'Malley stood amongst the files, clearly trying to organize the chaos. "As you can see, we aren't the most up to date technologically." Gesturing towards the girl, Allison stated "This is my daughter, Isabella. Isabella, this is Detective Carter and Detective Fusco."

Isabella's eyes widened when she locked eyes with Carter. The girl immediately recognized the police officer that saved her life on a snowy rooftop two months ago. Isabella gave a quiet "Hello."

Carter winked at her, "It's nice to meet you, Isabella." The three adults then proceeded into Allison's office.

"Thank you for meeting us, Ms. O'Malley," Carter began. "We have a few questions about Melissa and the foundation."

"I'll do anything I can to find Melissa's killer," Allison stated.

"When had you last seen Melissa?" Fusco asked.

"I saw her on Wednesday morning. She told me she wouldn't be in on Thursday because she was preparing for a job interview," Allison responded.

"Was she having any problems with anyone in particular? Anyone showing her too much attention?" Carter questioned.

"No, she didn't mention anything?"

"What about her ex, Matt Bronson? How long had they been over?" Carter continued.

"Melissa hadn't had any contact with Matt in two years. As far as I know he doesn't even live in the City anymore."

Fusco pulled a DMV photo of Christine Kinkirk from his file and handed it to Allison. "Do you recognize this woman?" Fusco asked.

Allison studied the picture closely. "She looks somewhat familiar. Who is she?"

"Her name is Christine Kinkirk. We think that the person that killed Melissa may have also killed Christine. George also said he thought she may have come to the foundation at some point. Is there any way to know?" Carter asked.

Allison stood from her desk and walked into the file room. "Let me check. Most of the time, we keep records of who visits if they are willing to provide their information. We encourage it so that we can check in with the women we help, especially in the early days of their separation from their abusers."

A few minutes later, Allison returned holding a ledger. "Christine did visit us twice in October of last year. She attended two group sessions and asked us for a referral to a psychologist for some one on one counseling. She never came back after that."

"Ms. O'Malley, we are going to need to talk to some of your clients about Melissa and Christine," Carter stated.

"Many of them don't really trust police officers. They've had some pretty horrible experiences when reporting their abuse. I wouldn't expect them to be very forthcoming."

"We suspected as much. That is why I intend to go undercover within the foundation for a few days," Carter explained.

"You want me to allow you to fool these women who already have trust issues," Allison questioned indignantly.

"Ms. O'Malley, we may be on the trail of a serial killer targeting women seeking help at your foundation. I will keep anything not pertinent to the case strictly confidential and hopefully, they will never know that I'm a detective."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" Allison responded. "Melissa had most of her contact with the women in our group session. We're having one tonight to make up for the session we cancelled last night. That would be the best place to start."

"Thank you for your help, Ms. O'Malley," Fusco said, standing up to exit the office.

Once Carter and Fusco made it onto the street, Fusco turned to Carter. "So, Partner, what is she hiding?"

* * *

Carter headed uptown while Fusco returned to the precinct. While they were interviewing Allison O'Malley, Carter had gotten a text from John to meet him at Mike's Deli on Watson. When she arrived, she noticed he had grabbed a table in the back and was seated facing the door. His phone was on the table and she could see a green stationary blip on the screen.

"Tracking your new number?" she asked as she grabbed a chip from his plate.

"She's still at work at the coffee shop across the street. I could only drink so much coffee and sit there so long without looking like a stalker," John replied. "Did Fusco fill you in on our number?"

"Only briefly. Laney Burke moved from Nashville six months ago to escape an abusive boyfriend and works as a barista at a coffee shop. He said that you all were thinking she may be connected to our murder victim, Melissa Sanford."

"Shaw tracked her to Allison O'Malley's foundation last night. Apparently she attends counseling there and so did both of your murder victims, according to Fusco. Finch kept digging and he's found three other murders fitting your killer's MO, stretching back six years." John pushed a file across the table. Carter peeked at the top page. "This is Pamela Lansing, killed October 8, 2007. The only connection Finch could find with Allison's foundation is that Lansing was killed the same day the New York Post featured Allison in an article announcing the opening of her charity."

"This could be a photo of Melissa Sanford from yesterday."

"There are two more. I'm willing to bet if you dig, you'll find they're connected to O'Malley's charity," John stated as he handed her two more files.

"So is the killer fixated on abused women, recreating his first kill of Pamela Lansing or Allison O'Malley? And if these women are surrogates for his anger at Allison, why blondes? Every victim is blonde but Allison is a brunette," Carter thought aloud.

John moved his plate in front of her, knowing she probably hadn't eaten today. Joss continued to look at the files, absentmindedly picking at the sandwich. For a moment she was lost in thought until John interrupted her. "Joss, you look exhausted."

"Aren't you the charmer? That's just what a girl wants to hear."

"I'm serious. I can tell this one is getting to you. Between your case load, helping us with numbers, Taylor and the Quinn trial, you're spreading yourself too thin."

"You know better than I do that it's my job, John," she retorted.

"Doesn't mean I can't be concerned about you," he replied.

"So how are you all handling this one?" she asked.

"You're a master at changing the subject."

"I learned from the best," she smirked.

"Apparently, Harold has decided to send Shaw in undercover as an abused woman seeking the foundation's help."

Joss had just taken a sip of his soda when he made the pronouncement. She almost started choking. "Are you serious? You two are sending Shaw into a group of women talking about their emotions. That has disaster written all over it."

John suddenly tapped his earpiece. "Yes, Harold."

John could hear Shaw yelling in the background. "I am not wearing this, Finch. A pink cardigan and a floral print dress. Are you serious? I look ridiculous."

"Mr. Reese, I'm not sure Ms. Shaw going undercover is the best course of action," Finch declared into the phone.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Harold?" Reese responded trying not to laugh.

Carter leaned across the table, swiping John's phone. "Don't worry, Harold. I'll go and keep an eye on your number."

Harold sighed in relief, "Thank you, Detective Carter." Carter laughed as she heard Harold give Shaw the news of her reprieve.

* * *

Joss arrived about ten minutes early to the foundation for the group session. She strategically took a seat next to Laney Burke and sat silently waiting for the young woman to say something to her. She knew from John and Shaw's description that Laney was the type of person who wanted to make newcomers feel welcome.

Laney leaned over towards Carter. "Hi. Is this your first time? I'm Laney."

"Hi. Yes. I just moved to the City. I'm Tara," Carter said introducing herself.

"I've only been here about six months. This is a great group. Feel free to just listen tonight. No one is forced to talk. Everyone is really supportive and our new moderator is great. Here's Jenna now." As Laney made her last statement the room grew quieter as Jenna Allen took her seat.

When Carter saw Jenna, her heart started pounding. She was staring into the eyes of a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Please don't hate me after this chapter. Remember, I am a big Careese shipper but I always seem to have to write in some angst. Please don't give up on the story. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Chapter 3

February 15, 2014-early February 16, 2014

Joss Carter couldn't escape the group session at 'There's Always Hope' fast enough. As soon as the session ended, she bolted for the door. All thoughts of building a relationship with Laney Burke were gone. She had to get away. She barely raised a hand to Shaw as she raced down the street, not stopping until she was breathless and couldn't run a step farther. She gulped the cold, brisk air into her burning lungs. The hard brick of a nearby building bit into her back as Carter leaned against it, hardly able to keep herself from slumping to the ground.

Wearily she made her way home, fumbling with her keys in the lock. She was relieved when John wasn't there. Carelessly, she dropped her work clothes in a pile on the floor and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and shut off her phone, trying to isolate herself from the outside world. She burrowed into the warm comfort of the covers, hoping that if she could fall asleep, she would wake up and realize it was only a dream. After tossing and turning for a couple of hours, she decided she had to take action. She placed a call to the only person she could trust with the information weighing on her.

* * *

Within the hour, Joss Carter was seated at a diner, sipping a cup of coffee from a white ceramic mug. She hadn't bothered to change out of her plaid pajama pants and t-shirt. She merely threw on her navy trench and hurried to the assigned meeting place. Shortly after the apron clad waitress delivered the steaming cup, Harold Finch seated himself across from her in the green booth.

"Detective, you sounded upset on the phone. Is everything alright? Do you want me to call Mr. Reese?" Finch asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

Barely able to choke out the words, Joss stared into her coffee cup and asked," Finch, did you know?" Finch gave her a puzzled look and Joss thrust her cell phone across the table at him. Finch gingerly picked up the phone and studied the image. His eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped as the realization hit him.

"When was this taken?" he questioned.

"About four hours ago. She was the facilitator at the foundation's support group."

"Joss, I had no idea Ms. Arndt was alive. I wouldn't have kept this from you or John if I had known."

"Oh God, Finch. How am I going to tell him?"

Finch reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on hers. "Listen to me, Joss. You aren't going to tell him. Not yet. There are too many questions surrounding Ms. Arndt's miraculous reappearance. Until we have some answers, we aren't going to tell Mr. Reese anything."

"I can't keep this from him, Finch. She's the love of his life and she's alive. I can't deny him that."

"I beg to differ that she is the love of his life, Joss, but we are not going to keep this from him forever. Stay focused on your case and leave this to me. Give me a few hours to find out how Ms. Arndt came back from the dead and then we both will tell him." Joss squeezed Finch's hand in thanks.

As Joss exited the diner, leaving Finch still seated at the booth, she noticed two voicemails on her phone. She listened to the first.

"Hello, Jocelyn. This is Dr. Sabatini. I have some initial test results that I want to talk to you about. Please come to my office sometime tomorrow. Press one to hear this message again. Press two to delete this message. Press three to save this message." Joss pressed two as she considered the tone of Sabatini's voice. He revealed nothing. She couldn't tell whether Sabatini was concerned or if it was good news. She pressed four to listen to the next message.

It was John. "Hi Beautiful. I'm hoping you're getting some rest and that's why you aren't picking up your phone. I'll try to catch up with you tomorrow." Joss sighed as she made her way to her brownstone, knowing she would be staring at the clock until her alarm went off.

* * *

February 16, 2014

Once again, Joss found herself making the trek to Robert Sabatini's Greenwich Village office. As she waited on the elevator, she realized she was fidgeting. Finally, things were on track. She and John were dare she say happy and now all hell was about to break loose. Not to mention, she didn't know what kind of news Sabatini had to share. If it was bad, she knew she would be keeping it to herself. John was about to have his life turned upside down and after everything she had put Taylor through with HR, she wasn't about to add anything to his plate.

Joss pushed the door of the office open and surveyed the room. She was the only patient waiting. She checked in with the receptionist and took a seat, mindlessly thumbing through _Better Homes and Gardens._ She was in such a daze, she almost didn't hear the receptionist call her name and direct her to an exam room. She seated herself in the hard plastic chair, always hating to sit on the exam table with its crinkly paper cover unless absolutely necessary. When the door opened, she expected to see Sabatini's friendly face peer into the room, however, she was shocked to find herself face to face with Jessica Arndt.

Jessica smiled and Joss cringed inwardly. "Hi, I'm Jenna Allen, Dr. Sabatini's nurse practitioner. And you're Jocelyn Carter?" Joss shook her head in affirmation, her words getting stuck in her throat. Jessica glanced at the chart and then looked up at Joss. "Wait a minute. I know you. You were at the group session last night. Laney said it was your first time. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself, but you left so quickly."

Joss glanced at the door. "Will Dr. Sabatini be here soon?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. He got stuck at St. Agnes with an emergency. He asked me to give you your test results."

Joss thought to herself, I'm in hell. Absolute hell. She stood to leave. "That's ok. I'll just come back later when Dr. Sabatini is available."

"Don't be silly." Jessica placed a hand on Joss's arm. It took all of Joss's restraint not to punch the woman in the face. This perfect woman who had no idea she was about to blow up Joss's life with her mere existence. She knew her antagonism towards Jessica wasn't fair, but in this moment, it was difficult to think of anything else. Joss sighed setting her coat and bag on the chair.

"Just tell me and get it over with," she stated harshly. Jessica gestured for Joss to have a seat and studied her chart.

"All of your blood work looks good. You are in excellent health, especially after the trauma you suffered a couple of months ago."

"Did the tests show why I've been having these symptoms or does Dr. Sabatini still think it is stress related?"

"Stress could certainly play a role, but I suspect most of the symptoms are a result of your pregnancy." Joss's jaw dropped, stunned. She could hardly form a thought. Had Jessica just told her she was pregnant? Had the love of John's life just told her she was pregnant with his child? Jessica continued talking, "Jocelyn, I don't know what your situation is, but know there are resources to help you. You don't have to return to your abuser."

Joss stopped and turned to Jessica. Her abuser? What was she prattling on about? Oh, of course. Her cover at the foundation. "No, the baby is not his. The baby is a product of a one night stand."

"Oh ok," Jessica responded. "You know you do have options, but for now let me write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins."

"That's ok, Jess—Jenna" Joss responded as she pushed her way out of the exam room. "I'll go to my OB."

"Dr. Sabatini wanted me to remind you to continue your follow-ups with him as well. He wants to keep close watch on you because your recovery could be impacted by the added complication of the pregnancy."

"Sure thanks," Joss yelled as she exited the office. She didn't have much time to process this latest curveball. Finch was putting his plan in motion to find out why Jessica Arndt was still among the living when they all had been convinced she died in 2010.

* * *

Jenna Allen, once known as Jessica Arndt, briskly walked down the sidewalks of Greenwich Village, searching for a particular French bistro, two blocks away from her office. After her strange appointment with Jocelyn Carter, Allison O'Malley had called. Earlier in the morning, Allison received a phone call from a potential donor. He explained that the foundation had helped his niece escape an abusive relationship. The possible benefactor was only in town for the day and wanted to discuss a sizeable donation with Ms. Allen. According to the caller, she had been instrumental in helping his niece. Jessica had dropped everything, knowing what a donation of this size could mean for her work at the charity. With relief, she spotted the bistro and the hostess directed her to a table in the back of the restaurant.

A man in a tweed sport coat and glasses stood awkwardly. "Ms. Allen, I'm Harold Cardinal. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Finch gestured for Jessica to take a seat.

"It was no problem, Mr. Cardinal. I was so excited to hear that you are considering making a sizeable donation to the foundation. The work we do there is so important to so many women and children."

"Ms. Allen or should I be calling you Ms. Arndt? I'm afraid that I brought you here under false pretenses." Jessica's heart started to pound. She hadn't heard the name Arndt in three years. She had left that name with her old life and she had never looked back. "Ms. Arndt, I don't mean to alarm you."

Quietly, Jessica responded, "Please don't call me that. Please call me Jenna. Jessica Arndt is dead."

"As you wish, Jenna. We have a mutual friend that I am quite certain you would want to meet again, however, this friend has believed you dead for three years. Before I am willing to orchestrate this reunion, I need to know how it is that you are alive." Finch pushed a picture of John across the table at Jessica and saw her face light up. Finch's stomach knotted. He had hoped any feelings she might still have for John had disappeared over their long separation.

"What all do you want to know?" she asked anxiously. Finch clearly had her attention.

"Start at the beginning. How are you alive when everyone who knew Jessica Arndt believes you to be dead?"

"It is a long story but it began with an FBI agent named Martin White, knocking on my door two weeks before my death."

* * *

_December 2010 _

"_Why are we in New Rochelle? Seems like a sleepy town." Agent Stone asked his superior._

"_See that woman." White pointed to a young woman with wavy blond hair. She pulled her pink pea coat tighter around her small frame, attempting to ward off the December chill. Stone nodded. "She is my insurance policy." The two men continued to watch as the woman got into a tan sedan and pulled away from New Rochelle's only hospital. They allowed her to proceed before getting into their own black SUV to follow._

_As Stone navigated the icy roads of New Rochelle, White stared out of the window in thought. He knew everything there was to know about Jessica Arndt because she was going to keep him alive. In a mere week of surveillance on Jessica and her husband, White had discovered that the husband was clearly abusive and involved in some shady real-estate dealings. White directed Stone to park a couple of houses away from the Arndts' residence. _

_White stalked up the icy driveway towards the tan sedan. The historic Victorian house only had a one car garage, clearly reserved for the husband's vehicle. Jessica exited her car with her work bag and White called out. "Ms. Arndt?" Startled, she nearly, slipped on the ice. White reached for her arm, steadying her. She winced when he touched her arm._

_Warily she eyed him like a deer in headlights, "Yes. May I help you?"_

"_Ms. Arndt, is there somewhere we could talk?"_

"_I don't know who you are, but I really don't have time right now. My husband will be home any minute." She turned to proceed up the walk to her front door._

"_Ms. Arndt, wait. I know he's hitting you." With White's pronouncement, she froze and turned to face him. When she didn't say anything, he took it as an invitation to continue. "Ms. Arndt, my name is Martin White. I'm with the FBI," he said flashing a badge. "I've been investigating your husband for some less than reputable business dealings. I will admit that you both have been under the Bureau's surveillance. I've seen you try to leave. I can give you a whole new life far away from here if you'll tell me what you know about where he is getting his money."_

"_I, I can't," Jessica stuttered. She was still hoping John was coming. Martin White handed her a business card with his cell phone number on it. _

"_Call me if you change your mind," he replied as he strolled down the driveway to his waiting SUV._

_Two days later, Jessica met with Agent White with her arm in a brace. When Peter twisted her arm so hard it snapped her wrist, Jessica decided it was time to take action. Escape was within her grasp. She had provided Agent White with Peter's business files from his laptop. In exchange, White promised to put her into witness protection—a chance at a new life.  
_

_A week after Jessica called, Martin White stood just outside of the illumination of the street light in front of the Arndt house waiting for her to sneak out of the house for the last time. Two more hours and Jessica Arndt would be leaving with him, ensuring his protection against a particular threat to his life. White raised his eyebrows as he saw Peter Arndt pulling out of the garage. White ducked behind his SUV to remain hidden from view. He could see Jessica slumped in the front passenger seat. White immediately hopped into his SUV and followed Peter Arndt's Mercedes as it recklessly navigated the icy curves in the dark. The Mercedes continued to accelerate and White lost sight of it as it rounded the next curve. Then White heard the impact. The Mercedes rested about twenty feet off of the road, wrapped around a tree. _

_Cautiously, Martin White approached the car. Peter Arndt was clearly unconscious, possibly dead. He proceeded to the passenger side where he noticed Jessica had a large gash on the back of her head. He suspected she had sustained that injury prior to the car accident. He checked for a pulse. It was slow but steady. Carefully, he extricated Jessica from the car and placed her into the backseat of the SUV._

* * *

February 16, 2014

"I remember fighting with Peter that night and he pushed me. The next thing I remember is being in a hospital in Newton. Agent White explained that he saw Peter leave with me and saw the accident. He used the car crash to fake my death. I stayed in the hospital a few more days and then Agent White escorted me to Chicago, where I started my life as Jenna Allen. He checked in on me periodically until about a year ago," Jessica explained.

Finch took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, the gravity of the situation hitting him with full force. To confirm his suspicions, he scrolled through his phone searching for a particular picture. He held the phone up to Jessica. "Is this Agent White?" Jessica nodded in confirmation. Finch gazed at the photo of Mark Snow. "Ms. Allen, I know you don't know me, but I'm going to ask you to trust me." He pushed a burner phone towards Jessica. "I will reconnect you with our mutual friend, but I will need you to be patient while I make the arrangements. I know you must have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them at this time. Please keep this phone with you and I'll be in touch." Finch stood from the table, leaving Jessica stunned as he exited the bistro.

* * *

A short time later, Finch arrived at the same diner where he met Joss earlier in the morning. She was seated in her usual booth, her earpiece resting on the table. "I guess you heard everything?" he questioned.

"It was Snow wasn't it?" she said gravely. Finch shook his head. "How are we going to tell him, Finch?"

"We'll do it together, Joss, but I'm afraid we have another complication." Joss thought to herself, you have no idea, Finch. Finch continued, "The Machine just gave me Ms. Arndt's number."

"It has to be the killer. We've kept him from getting to Laney, so he's looking for another target. Jessica fits his victim preference perfectly."

"I have Ms. Shaw tailing her until we can break the news to Mr. Reese, however Ms. Arndt's return is not the only news Mr. Reese needs to know about is it, Joss?" Finch questioned.

Joss glared at him. She should have turned her phone off. This team had no sense of boundaries. "He can't know right now, Harold. I'm not going to guilt him into choosing me."

"Is that what you think he would be doing if he chose you and his child, Joss? You aren't giving him much credit," Harold responded.

"I know what kind of man he is Harold, but I also know how he almost killed himself when he lost her. She is his dream and now he can have her," she replied softly.

"Did you ever stop to consider that people change, dreams change, Joss? Ms. Arndt may have been Mr. Reese's dream then, but I know he has a new dream now and that's you. I think he should know the complete picture."

"Finch, I am asking you. If you ever considered me a friend, you cannot tell him."

"Your secret is safe with me. It is not mine to tell."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Thanks to all of the amazing reviewers! I'm so happy you aren't giving up on the story after the twist in the last chapter. I have to admit, my Careese shipper heart struggled writing a particular scene in this chapter. I really just wanted to skip over it but it was important to the character development. I wrote the entire chapter except that scene which is why the update was a little delayed. I wanted to post this sooner but here it is. The next chapter is partially written so I expect to post it soon—maybe before the weekend is over but definitely by midweek.

Chapter 4

February 17, 2014

Jocelyn Carter paced The Library as Finch studied the white board. Jessica Arndt's picture seemed to stare at her accusingly. She should have told John immediately, but she had to know how and why Jessica was alive. Finch had summoned John to return to The Library for new information on their number, Laney Burke.

Finch looked sullenly at Joss as she continued to jump at every noise. Even Bear could sense the detective's turmoil. Finch was convinced of John's deep love for Joss Carter. After all, John had almost gone on a killing spree culminating in a plan to let himself die to avenge her when he believed she had died at the hands of Patrick Simmons. Harold, however, also knew the strong hold that old love, especially love ended too soon, could have on a person's heart. He was a prime example. There would never be another woman for Harold Finch, but he and John were different. John's love for Jessica had been young love and John Reese had lived two lifetimes since his relationship with the blonde nurse.

Joss jumped and Bear raised his head as they heard the door open. John walked into the room. "Joss, I didn't expect you to be here." He went to embrace her and she practically melted in his arms, too overcome with emotion to speak. "Hey, what's wrong?" John asked as he pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. Without a word, Joss pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Finch stared at the floor, knowing that in her mind, Detective Jocelyn Carter was kissing John Reese goodbye for the last time. John looked at her questioningly and she disentangled herself from his arms.

Steeling herself to keep her voice from cracking, she said "I better get back to the precinct and see if Fusco has any new leads." Before John could protest, she disappeared from the room and he heard the door close. As he turned to face Finch and ask what was wrong with Carter, he saw Jessica's picture taped to the board next to Laney Burke.

"Finch, what is going on?" John questioned, barely able to utter the words as his heart pounded.

"Mr. Reese, I think you may need to have a seat. We have a new number."

* * *

Fusco glanced up from his computer as he saw Carter flop into her chair, flinging her bag on top of her desk. For a moment she rested her head in her hands as Fusco stared at her worriedly. "Everything ok, Partner?"

Softly and without moving, Carter responded, "I'm just tired Fusco. Physically tired and emotionally tired. Why does everything have to be so damn hard all of the time?" Fusco sat silently, not knowing how to answer. Carter pushed back from her desk and headed for the ladies' room.

As Fusco watched her retreat, his phone buzzed with an unknown number. He answered "Yeah, what is it?"

"Detective, Fusco, have you seen Detective Carter?" Finch questioned.

"She's at the precinct, Glasses. What's going on with her?"

"Keep a close watch on her, Detective. She's dealing with a lot of upheaval at the moment."

"What the hell does that mean? If she's in trouble, I need to know. Where's Wonderboy?"

"Mr. Reese is otherwise occupied. Detective, please watch over Detective Carter."

"I always have her back, but you need to tell me what's going on."

Finch sighed, not wanting to break Detective Carter's confidence but her safety was more important. Detective Fusco needed to realize the gravity of the situation. "Detective Fusco, we have received an additional number that I believe is connected to our killer. Her name is Jenna Allen. John is maintaining surveillance on Ms. Allen."

"That doesn't explain what has sent Carter into a tailspin."

"Detective Fusco, you must promise that you will not tell Detective Carter I told you or tell Mr. Reese. She trusted me, Detective. I am only telling you because Mr. Reese is distracted and not in a position to watch over her."

"You're scaring me, Finch. Spit it out."

"First you need to know that Jenna Allen is actually a lost love of John's named Jessica Arndt. He believed that she died years ago."

"Damn, no wonder Carter is upset. Things finally start looking up for her and then the past rears its ugly head." Fusco paused, waiting for Finch to continue. "There's more isn't there?"

"I'm afraid so, Detective. Detective Carter has been feeling unwell lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Dizzy spells, nausea. Is she ok?"

"She's fine, but she's pregnant." Fusco sat stunned. He could see Carter returning to her desk, her face pale.

"I gotta go. I'll take care of her. So help me, if Wonderboy breaks her heart, I'll break him, even if I get beaten to a bloody pulp in the process." Fusco disconnected the phone and turned to Carter. As she settled in at her desk, Fusco stood and placed a file in front of her. "We may have a break in the case."

Carter raised her eyebrows questioningly and picked up the folder as if grasping a lifeline. Her work would get her through this. "What do you have?" she asked. Fusco leaned over her and opened the folder, pointing to a line in the Pamela Lansing police report.

"Looks like our guy was sloppy with his first kill. The Pamela Lansing case had DNA. She fought him hard and there was skin and blood under her fingernails."

"But Fusco, they already ran this with no results."

"So we run it again. That was six years ago. Our guy may be in the system now."

Joss sighed, "It couldn't hurt. We don't have any better leads."

* * *

John paced restlessly outside Allison O'Malley's foundation. According to the GPS on the phone Finch gave Jessica, she was inside the building. John continued to take deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. He was former military, former CIA. He was supposed to be able to control his emotions, but this was one eventuality he could have never foreseen. How would he feel seeing her again? Living and breathing. He had mourned her for so long and mourned the life they never had. Along with the pain, he had let the guilt consume him. He couldn't count the number of times he replayed that last phone call in his head. The sound of desperation in her voice was soul shattering when he later realized that she was calling him because she was afraid her husband would kill her.

Now she was alive. After all these years, he was going to see her again because his nemesis had stepped in and done what he couldn't. Mark Snow saved her life. John continued to watch the door to the foundation. Finch had warned Jessica that he intended to meet her here. He and Finch agreed it would be best for everyone to be prepared for a reunion of this magnitude. Glancing briefly at his phone, John almost missed seeing the next person to enter the foundation.

Joss walked swiftly to the door and paused, glancing over her shoulder. She felt as if she was being watched. She scanned the opposite side of the street and spotted him leaning against a black town car. For a moment their eyes locked, both unmoving. In that gaze, they both conveyed a wealth of emotions. Without words, they both knew—something had changed between them today. Carter shook her head, breaking eye contact and opened the door, entering the warmth of the foyer and shutting out the cold of the weather and the chill in her soul.

As she removed her coat and stood in the entryway, Carter became the detective. She was here to hunt a killer, not lament over her personal life. For a moment she was lost in thought and didn't hear someone calling her alias. "Tara, I'm so glad you came back," Laney Burke said smiling as she greeted Carter at the door. "You left so quickly. I was worried something was wrong."

"Sorry about that. I had a lot on my mind. I guess the session brought up some old feelings."

Laney slung an arm around Carter's shoulders, comfortingly. "That is completely understandable. It does get easier. You're here a little early for group, but you're welcome to hang out, although we might put you to work."

Carter nodded. "Whatever you need. I just didn't want to be alone right now." And that was true. She needed the distraction of the case, so she wouldn't stop to think about the disaster of her life. As they entered the office area, Carter froze. Jessica walked towards them, her arms laden with mailers.

"Jocelyn, I'm so happy you came back," Jessica stated.

Laney gave her a puzzled look. "I thought your name was Tara?"

Carter looked at both women. "Tara is my middle name which is what I prefer. Fresh start and all."

"Of course," Jessica said glancing at Laney.

Without fully thinking things through, Joss made a decision. "Jenna, there was a man outside asking for you. Tall, dark hair. He said he was an old friend of yours. I just thought you should know."

Jessica's face lit up with a Colgate commercial worthy smile. Laney glanced at Jessica with concern and suspicion. "Jenna, should we call the police? A strange man is asking for you."

Jessica snapped out of her reverie and turned to Laney. "No, Laney. I know exactly who it is. He is someone I never thought I'd see again. He would never hurt me. I better go. I'll be back for group," Jessica said gathering her coat and rushing for the door. As Joss watched her go, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach returned. She had just put the reunion in motion and now all she could do was wait for the fallout.

* * *

Jessica burst out of the doors of the foundation, excitedly scanning the surrounding area for John. She stopped when she spotted him, casually leaned against a car across the street. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she could hardly think. He looked the same as she remembered. A little more gray in his hair but still devastatingly handsome. She slowly approached him and he took a few steps forward.

As John saw her step from the red brick building, his breath caught. The years had been kind to her. She was still beautiful, her long blond hair shining in the sunlight and a smile that could warm the darkest parts of his soul. For a moment, they both stood facing each other silently, neither able to talk. Finally, John broke the silence, "You look good, Jess."

Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You too, John. I never thought I'd see you again."

As she released him, he stared into her eyes. He could see that the innocence he had once found in her gaze was gone and replaced by a maturity he had never seen in her when they were together. John had to remind himself that this was not the same Jessica he had known. Not the same Jessica that had shared four blissful days with him in Mexico. This Jessica had suffered abuse at the hands of a man that was supposed to protect her. She had found the strength to risk everything to make a new life for herself. John didn't know this new Jessica, but he already had a deep seated respect for her. "What do you say we go get a cup of coffee and talk?"

"I think that's a good idea," Jessica responded as she tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and they proceeded towards a small café.

As John and Jessica sat across from each other, the silence returned. Jessica stared at her chai tea and John glanced around the café, carefully observing as patrons entered and exited. Jessica began, "John, your friend said that I was in some kind of danger."

"Jess, how well did you know Melissa Sanford?" he questioned. It was easier talking about the case than bringing up the past.

"She was super sweet and very devoted to helping people. I didn't know her well. I only relocated to New York right before Christmas," Jessica explained.

"Jessica, my friend and I help people that are in trouble. He gets information from a reliable source and we try to prevent bad things from happening. His source has told him that you're in danger and it is never wrong."

"John, you're being rather vague."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you more than that."

"Of course not, because keeping secrets always worked so well for us," Jessica stated letting her temper flair a little. She stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight. You said you and your friend think I'm in danger."

"Yes, we're investigating several murders with connections to the foundation. We think you might be a target."

"What do you mean several murders?"

"We've found five murders of women over a six year period that may have links to the foundation."

Jessica's jaw dropped in shock. "And you think I'm in danger because of this killer?"

John reached his hand across the table, grasping hers. "Listen, Jessica. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you called me three years ago. I wasn't able to stop what Peter did, but I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Jessica pulled her hand from his and checked her watch. "I better get back. My group session is about to start." Silently, they made their way to the foundation. Jessica approached the door and John placed his hand on her arm.

"Until this guy is caught, I'll be watching you. I'll be right outside and I'll take you home when the session is over."

"And what about after he's caught John? Is history going to repeat itself? Are you just going to disappear with your secrets?" Jessica didn't wait for an answer but entered the building without looking back.

* * *

Jessica, Joss and Laney stepped into the night air after the session ended. The other women scattered in various directions, leaving the three huddled on the steps. All three turned their heads as John approached them. Jessica gestured towards John and looked at Joss and Laney. "Laney, Tara, this is my friend John."

John reached out a hand to Laney and she smiled. "I know you. You're one of my regulars at the coffee shop. It's nice to officially meet you. What a small world. How do you know Jenna?"

John shifted a little uncomfortably as he caught Carter's eyes. Jessica interjected "We knew each other when we were younger. We haven't seen each other in years."

John focused his attention on Joss. "And you're Tara?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Carter responded in an even tone.

"Jenna, are you ready to go?" John asked Jessica. Jessica nodded and began to walk with him to the car. John stopped and directed his attention to Joss and Laney. "Do you ladies need a ride?" Part of him hoped Carter would take the hint and accept the ride. They needed to talk and he could drop Jessica and Laney off first and let Fusco and Shaw take over surveillance for a couple of hours.

Laney responded first "Thanks for the offer but y'all go ahead. I have a few more things to finish in the office. I promised Allison those mailers would be ready to go out first thing in the morning."

As Laney went to reenter the foundation, Joss called out. "Laney, I'll help you. I don't have any plans and I'm sure these two don't need a third wheel. After all, seeing each other after all of these years, I'm sure you have a lot to sort out," Joss said pointedly, giving John an icy stare.

"Ok, well have a good night. See you both soon," Jessica replied as she made her way to the passenger side of the car.

"Good night, ladies. Be careful on your way home," John said glaring at Joss. Carter made her way wearily up the stairs to reenter the foundation, not wanting to watch John and Jessica pull away. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Laney asked in her Tennessee drawl.

"I just have a lot on my mind, I guess," Joss responded. "What do you say we get these mailers knocked out," she stated giving Laney a weak smile.

A couple of hours later, Laney and Joss were stuffing the last envelopes. During that time, Joss had learned quite a bit about the young barista. She had overcome a lot to still be in her twenties. Laney Burke had managed to leave an abusive relationship and the only home she ever knew to start over in New York. Laney had moved to the City in the hopes of going to fashion design school. Unfortunately, the scholarship she had received wasn't enough, so she was working as a barista, trying to save enough money to accept her admission next fall. She also had a dog walking job on the side. Joss smiled to herself, thinking that she would have to recommend Laney to Finch when this was all over. Laney and Bear would be a great fit and she knew Finch would be generous in paying Laney.

Laney sighed, pushing her chair out from the table and stretching. "It looks like that is the last one. Thank you so much for the help, Tara. I would have been here all night." Before Joss could answer, the lights went out in the office. She reached for her gun and heard Laney scream. Joss couldn't see anything. As soon as Joss stood, a body slammed her to the ground, causing her gun to skitter across the floor. She could hear Laney continue to cry on the other side of the room.

Joss struggled with the assailant, one arm protectively across her stomach and the other trying to ward him off. Because of the dark, she never saw the knife as it sliced across her forearm. As she continued to flail at her attacker, she managed to knock the knife from his hand. His size and weight still had her pinned to the floor and she felt his hands around her neck. As he began to constrict her airway, she started seeing stars. Without warning, the hands were gone. She heard the assailant and another person exchanging blows. The two people knocked over a table as they continued to struggle in the dark. Stumbling, she heard one person crawl for the door and run. The other remained in the room.

As Joss attempted to locate her gun, another crash startled her. Holding a flashlight, Shaw stood shining the light in her eyes after breaking out the window to get into the room. First, she located Carter, then Laney and then the light illuminated her savior, Tony Marconi. He reached out a hand to help Carter off of the floor, mindful of her injured arm. Gingerly, he picked her scarf up off of the floor and began to tightly wrap her arm. "I hope you didn't have a strong attachment to this."

"What are you doing here?" Carter questioned.

"Well, at the moment I'm trying to stop the blood gushing out of your arm," Tony responded sarcastically.

Both turned as Laney cried "What is going on? What just happened?"

Shaw roughly grabbed Laney's arm, steering her towards the door. "We don't have time to chitchat here. We need to go."

"My SUV is parked outside. Where to?" Tony asked.

"Might as well head to my place. It's not like either of you don't already know where I live," Carter responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Here it is before the weekend is officially over! As usual, thanks for all of the thoughtful reviews. I have the greatest readers! This one is shorter, but we definitely have a little story progression. And to all of my reviewers who mentioned it, I have a soft spot for Tony Marconi too. I like writing his character but don't worry, Careese is still in first place with me. I hope everyone has a great week!

Chapter 5

February 17, 2014

Joss sat in the front seat of Tony Marconi's SUV while Shaw and Laney were silent in the back. Carter 's head was spinning. Clearly, the killer was getting impatient and sloppy to go after Laney in such a bold fashion. Wrinkling her brow, she turned her head to look at Tony's profile. "Don't get me wrong, I'm certainly glad to see you, but what were you doing at the foundation?"

"A favor for the Doc," Tony replied simply.

"What does that mean?" Joss continued to push.

"Doc caught wind of the investigation of a possible serial killer targeting his daughter's foundation. He's worried." Clearly, Elias still had a mole in the NYPD. "Ally and I have known each other since we were kids, so I offered to keep an eye on things. Lucky for you, I just happened to decide to check on the foundation tonight instead of Ally's house."

Joss bit her lip as she contemplated Marconi's statement. He had known Allison since they were kids, so maybe he would know if she had any enemies. "Tony, was Allison ever a blonde?"

"Yeah, in college. Why do you ask?" Carter's thoughts whirled in her head. So the victims were surrogates for Allison and the killer was probably from that specific time in Allison's life. She would have to tell Finch and Fusco to focus their efforts on Allison's college days. Before Joss could ask another question, Marconi, without direction, had pulled up in front of her townhouse.

* * *

John and Jessica sat across from each other at the kitchen table in her studio apartment. They had made small talk from the foundation to her apartment, neither knowing where to begin. John started, "Jessica, I know the highlights of how you got away from Peter, but where have you been since then?"

"I've been on my own for the last three years in Chicago. I haven't had contact with anyone from my past. Well, except for Martin White. He always managed to show up on holidays and my birthday until last year when his visits stopped," Jessica said with a wistful expression on her face.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Snow had clearly protected Jessica to use against him if he came for revenge over Ordos. Snow really was an expert at emotional warfare. He had not only saved Jessica as an insurance policy, but he had befriended her. Snow made himself the hero in Jessica's story.

"Martin White isn't who you thought he was. He wasn't your friend," John responded coolly.

"What do you mean?" Jessica questioned. John considered for a moment and decided that there was nothing to be gained by telling Jessica the threat Martin White posed or why.

"I just meant that you were his ticket to a big bust with Peter's real estate deals. He was doing a job," John covered.

"You don't know anything about it. You're just jealous because he did what you didn't. He came through for me when I needed help," Jessica lashed out. John thought to himself that she was only voicing what he had believed since learning she was alive and Snow was responsible. How different life would have been if he had left the CIA when he got her call. Then again, if he had left, he would have never met Harold. He wouldn't be doing the work he was now and he wouldn't have met a beautiful, feisty NYPD detective that had stolen his heart. In this moment he was absolved from the biggest regret he had—Jessica's death. He could put that ghost to rest.

Jessica interrupted his reverie. "John, I'm sorry. This isn't how I imagined our reunion would be. Can't we give us a try and forget about the past? Finally have the chance to see where this goes? I'm not naïve enough to think that either of us are the same people we were back then, but the feelings we shared don't just go away. I know you've wondered what it would be like if we got another chance."

John reached across the table and squeezed Jessica's hand. "Jess, we broke up for a reason. What we had was special, but we couldn't make it work long term. Ignoring the past won't solve all of the problems we had then, that we would still have now. We are different people than we were when we were in love. A past love is not enough to build a new relationship when we don't even know each other anymore."

John stood from the table and Jessica followed him, reaching out to stop his retreat. She stepped closer leaning into him. "There has to still be something there if you would just open up to me." She paused as he pulled back, putting space between them. "Or is there something or someone keeping you from letting me in?" she asked softly.

"I can't do this right now. We need to focus on the threat to you." Silently, Jessica retreated to her bedroom, leaving John standing in the kitchen. He glanced at his phone for the millionth time tonight. Still no response from Joss. He had sent several texts. He tried calling her again and it went straight to voicemail. As he walked into Jessica's living room, he heard a knock. John went to the door, gun in hand and cautiously peered through the peephole. John swung the door open to find Lionel Fusco.

"Lionel, what are you doing here?"

"Glasses, sent me. Thought you might need a break from guard duty. That you might have some other matters to attend to," Fusco said, raising his eyebrows.

Clearly John was not getting his hint, "No, I'm fine Fusco. This is just one big mess."

"You're sure there isn't somewhere else you should be?"

"What has gotten into you, Lionel? Spit it out." Before Lionel could answer, Reese tapped his earpiece. "Yes, Finch."

"Mr. Reese, we have a problem. I've lost contact with Detective Carter."

"What do you mean lost contact, Finch?" John questioned alarmed.

"Her phone is no longer transmitting. Her last location was at the foundation. I had Ms. Shaw positioned outside continuing her surveillance of Ms. Burke. She is also not answering but appears to be going towards Detective Carter's house. I'm concerned about the Detective, Mr. Reese."

"I'm on my way, Finch," John said grabbing his coat and bolting for the door.

"Wonderboy, what's going on?" Fusco asked.

"Finch has lost contact with Carter," John responded in a clipped tone. "Lionel, I need you to stay with Jessica." Lionel opened his mouth to protest and John gave him a pleading glance. "Please, Lionel."

"Fine. I'll stay with Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm. You have one hour. If I haven't heard anything, she's on her own and I'm going to find my partner."

When Jessica heard the door slam, she exited from her bedroom. Lionel turned to face her. "I'm Lionel, a friend of John's. He had to run out and asked me to stay with you."

"I'm Jessica," she said extending her hand to Fusco. "Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Don't know. He needed to go check on his girlfriend. Real pretty NYPD detective. She's good at getting herself into trouble."

* * *

Carter stood at the door of her brownstone and considered the ragtag group waiting behind her. The former government assassin, the mob lieutenant and the coffee shop barista being targeted by a serial killer. Shaw jerked the keys away, impatient as Carter fumbled while trying to stop the blood pouring from the gash in her arm.

"You, sit and be quiet." Shaw said pointing to a sniffling Laney. "You. Why are you still here?" Shaw asked Marconi as they all entered Carter's living room. Tony rolled his eyes and followed Carter and Shaw into the kitchen.

Carter paused in the doorway. "It's going to be ok, Laney. We'll be right back." Laney looked at her wide-eyed and nodded silently as Joss proceeded into the kitchen. "Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired," Carter stated to Shaw.

Shaw ignored her, standing on a stepstool to fish a whiskey bottle from the cabinet above Carter's refrigerator. Carter huffed in frustration. So apparently John was not the only one who had broken into her house. Shaw then took a tumbler from the cabinet by the sink and poured a generous portion into the glass. Unceremoniously, she set the glass in front of Carter, and Shaw took a swig straight from the bottle. "Drink up. This is going to hurt like hell." Carter pushed the glass away and shook her head. Shaw picked up the glass and emptied the contents. "Suit yourself." Shaw gathered what she needed to stitch up Carter's arm and set the items on the dining room table. She directed Carter to take a seat. Marconi still stood in the doorway.

"What the hell are you looking at? Stop standing there staring and do something. Sit down," Shaw said gesturing at the empty seat next to Carter. Tony complied. Shaw then turned her attention to Carter. "Hold his hand."

"What?" Carter questioned.

"You heard me, Carter. I said hold his hand. You're refusing to drink this good whiskey, so I want you to hold his hand and squeeze it like you're going to break it. You're going to have to do something to keep from passing out because the bastard got you good." Carter rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Marconi.

"You didn't have to come up with such an elaborate plan if you wanted to spend time together, Detective," Marconi smirked.

"Shut up, Tony or I may try to break your hand for real," Carter said as she squeezed his hand tighter when Shaw began the first stitches.

* * *

John entered Joss's brownstone without knocking, noticing blood droplets on the wood floor leading to her kitchen. He noted a despondent Laney Burke was on Joss's couch, but he didn't stop to investigate. He could hear the murmur of voices as the dining table came into view.

Seated on one side, Joss had an injured arm outstretched towards Shaw. On her other side sat Scarface, holding her hand. He heard Joss laugh at something he said as Shaw cut the thread and sectioned off white gauze. He continued to watch as Shaw wrapped up what appeared to be a knife wound on Carter's forearm.

John cleared his throat and Joss went wide-eyed. "Sorry to interrupt the party."

"John?" Carter said in surprise. Tony stood and gave Joss's hand a squeeze before releasing it.

As Tony made his way for the door, he deliberately nudged John and said just loud enough for him to hear, "I thought you were usually her guard dog. Fall asleep on the job? If you're not up to it, I can certainly take over." Before John could respond, Joss had made her way between the two men.

She turned to Tony, "Thanks for the assist."

"Sure thing, Joss. Watch your back." For once, Tony stopped with the joking and gave her a meaningful look. "If you need help, you know how to reach me." Joss patted his arm as all three made their way into the living room where Laney remained unmoved.

"Shaw, can you handle the Laney situation? I could really use some sleep," Carter asked quietly as they looked at the young woman.

"Only because it's you, but you owe me one," Shaw replied.

"And I know you won't let me forget it," Carter said smiling at Shaw. She then turned to the silent Laney. "Laney, everything is going to be fine." Joss gestured to Shaw. "She's not Miss Congeniality, but she will take you somewhere safe." Tony exited the brownstone with Shaw and Laney following behind. Without a word, Joss began climbing the stairs to her bedroom.

She called to John who remained unmoved, "You can show yourself out." Joss wasn't surprised to find John following her up the stairs. She continued to move about her room, removing her shoes and readying for bed.

He broke the silence first. "Are you going to tell me what happened here tonight?"

"I got injured on the job, John. Nothing more and nothing less."

"And Scarface just happened to come to your rescue."

"Along with Shaw, yes."

"Is this how it's going to be with us now?" John questioned her.

"I don't know, John. You tell me." Joss knew her anger at him was unwarranted. She had created the space between them, but anger was a defense mechanism. If she kept him at arm's length, when he broke her heart, it would be easier. Before he could answer, they heard a rap on the door. John quickly descended the stairs, his gun drawn. Carter followed closely behind.

Cautiously, John opened the door to find Harold and Bear. The dog immediately went for Carter, eagerly nuzzling her. Joss knelt down to snuggle Bear, and John was comforted by the smile he saw gracing her face. Joss glanced up at Finch, "What brings you by Finch? John was just leaving to get back to Jessica," she said giving John a knowing look.

"Detective, I'm glad to see you're safe. I got quite concerned when I couldn't reach you, and Ms. Shaw considers answering my calls to be optional."

"What do you mean you couldn't reach me?" Joss asked as she reached for her coat draped over the couch. She searched her pocket, realizing for the first time her phone was gone. "Damn, I lost another phone."

"I'm afraid so, Detective. But I came prepared with a replacement." Finch set the phone on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Harold," Joss replied. "But I know you didn't come all this way to deliver a new phone. What's going on?"

"Can't a friend check on another friend?" Finch responded. John glanced between the two suspiciously. What were they hiding?

"As you can see, Harold. I'm fine. Everyone is fine, but I am tired so if you'll both leave, maybe I can get some sleep." Both men started to protest as Joss ushered them out and closed the door on them. Joss leaned against the door, listening to their retreating footsteps and a whine from Bear.

Joss sighed as she reached for her replacement phone that sat on the coffee table where Finch had left it. She smiled when she saw that it was an exact replica of her lost phone, even showing her missed calls and texts from earlier in the night. She absentmindedly began to scroll through and paused. John had been texting and calling her all night. Was she wrong to keep pushing him away? He clearly cared enough to leave Jessica when he couldn't reach her. Had he really moved on from Jessica? She couldn't think about it anymore tonight. The complicated mess of her personal life would be there in the morning.

* * *

Cameron Conroy angrily paced the abandoned Elm Street building. He stopped to stare at the hundreds of photos taped to the exposed brick. Images of Laney Burke and Jenna Allen. One of the photos showed a third woman. He ripped that picture from the wall and circled the third woman's image in the blood flowing from his hand. He had heard them call her Tara. "Tara.. . . You bitch. You've gotten in my way for the last time."

He then faced the opposite wall. Newspaper articles of his past victims littered the floor along with old photos of a young, blonde, Allison Sabatini, now O'Malley. Cameron traced the outline of Allison's face in the old photograph. "If you had just kept your stupid mouth shut, they would still be alive. Their blood is on your hands."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Here is a midweek update. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Hope everyone is having a great week. The next chapter is partially written so I'll probably get it posted this weekend.

Chapter 6

February 18, 2014

"You know, you're not very good at this," Carter said as she entered the passenger side of Tony Marconi's SUV, parked outside of Allison O'Malley's house. After handing him a cup of coffee, she then fished out a donut for herself and passed him the paper sack.

"I don't have to go to the trouble of hiding. This guy is stupid. He's been targeting defenseless women. He's already slipped up. It's only a matter of time before we catch him."

"We?" Carter questioned.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on with you and Suit-Boy but he's clearly distracted and you need someone to watch your back," he stated.

Joss tried to hide the expression of shock on her face. "I have a partner and I have Shaw watching out for me. I'll be fine."

"Your former dirty cop partner and the psycho bitch. That's a fine pair," Tony quipped.

"And I should put my trust in the mob boss lieutenant who tried to kill me twice and kidnapped my son?" Carter stated only half teasingly.

"But then saved your life . . . twice," he said grinning. "So if you don't want backup, what brings you here?"

"I need to know what you can tell me about Allison's college days."

"There isn't a lot to tell. Allison wasn't the rebellious type, I guess because of everything she had been through."

"Everything she'd been through? What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"I just assumed you knew. When we were in high school, Allison was the quintessential nerd. She always had her head in a book, but she was also a sweetheart. She got along with all of the usual high school cliques which was why no one was surprised when she turned the head of the star wide receiver, Ben Jessup. At first everything was fine, but then I started noticing Allison hiding bruises and withdrawing from her friends. She made the usual excuses, but she realized on her own that what Ben was doing wasn't right. She broke it off and went back to her same sweet self. About six weeks after she ended things, Ben convinced her to go to Homecoming with him. He claimed he had changed. I found her outside of the gym at 2:00 in the morning, crying, bruised, bloody and her dress was torn. I expected her to beg me not to tell anyone, but she didn't. She asked me to take her to the hospital, so they could do a rape kit. Ben was arrested during second period on Monday morning. He was confined to a juvenile facility until he was twenty-one," Tony finished.

Joss thought to herself. Ben Jessup was now their number one suspect. "Brave girl. So do you know where Ben Jessup is now?"

"He's dead. The rape is just half of the story, Detective," Marconi explained.

"Enlighten me," Joss prodded.

"As you might guess, juvenile confinement didn't do anything to rehabilitate Jessup, and he had a one track mind when he was released."

"Making Allison pay," Joss whispered.

"Exactly. She was a junior in college when he got out. He tracked her down and kidnapped her. Took her to an old building on Elm Street. He held her hostage for fourteen hours. When he finally exited the building, he had a knife to her throat. As he went to slit her throat, NYPD snipers took him out. Suicide by cop."

Carter sat digesting the entire sordid story and knew that Finch must be listening in. Of course normal channels wouldn't have turned up the full truth about Allison's past. The rape wouldn't have made news—a juvenile victim and a juvenile perpetrator. And most likely the media had covered the hostage situation but had not divulged the victim's name. The sexual assault precipitated the kidnapping and the media had a long standing rule not to identify rape victim's publicly without consent. "Thanks for the information, Tony. You may have just broken the case."

As Joss exited the SUV, Tony placed his hand on her arm. "He's a fool if he doesn't do everything he can to fix whatever is going on between you two."

Joss nodded, "Take care of yourself, Tony." She then shut the passenger side door. Joss pulled her phone from her coat pocket as she made her way down the street.

"Finch, did you hear all of that?"

"Yes, Detective. I've confirmed the rape and sentencing of Benjamin Jessup to a juvenile facility from 1991 until 1995. A couple of months later, police officers killed him in the midst of a hostage situation where a young female college student was abducted."

"Finch, would any of your sources tell you whether Jessup had a DNA sample on file in his juvenile record?"

"I can certainly hack . . . I mean access his juvenile record, Detective. May I inquire why if we are quite certain Mr. Jessup is dead?"

"Because I'm guessing if our killer is after Allison, he is connected to Ben Jessup. And who would be the most likely to want to punish the person they hold responsible for Ben's death?"

"I see where you are going, Detective. I've found the sample and will run it against the Pamela Lansing sample for a familial DNA match."

"Thanks, Finch. Let me know if you find something."

"Detective, before you go, have you had the opportunity to talk to Mr. Reese?"

"Call me when the results are back, Finch," Carter said, disconnecting the call.

Finch patted Bear's head as the dog perked up from his mat. "Mr. Reese and Detective Carter's antics are going to be the death of me, Bear."

* * *

As Jessica exited the bedroom of the posh penthouse apartment where Detective Fusco brought her last night, she was stunned to see Laney curled up on the couch. "Laney, how did you get here?" Jessica questioned her friend.

"The brunette woman brought me last night. She said that you were here too and that Melissa's killer was after both of us. Is it true?" Laney asked as the two embraced.

"That's what I'm being told." Jessica noticed Laney's withdrawn expression and ushered the young woman into the kitchen. "Laney, are you ok?" Jessica questioned as she gestured for Laney to sit at the kitchen table. As Laney took several deep breaths, Jessica poured them each a cup of coffee. Jessica gently placed the green ceramic mug in front of Laney and took a seat opposite her.

"Jenna, he attacked last night at the foundation. He tried to kidnap me, but Tara fought him off. He sliced her arm with a knife. It was horrible. There was blood everywhere," Laney said in a whisper. Trying to comfort her, Jessica reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Is she alright?" Jessica asked with genuine concern. Tara was her patient, after all and she was pregnant.

"I think she's ok. The brunette woman stitched up her arm," Laney explained, nervously chewing on her nails.

"Why didn't they bring her with you? She's clearly in danger if the killer attacked her," Jessica questioned, glancing around as if she expected Tara to enter the kitchen.

"I don't know. I left with the brunette woman. I think they call her Shaw and a man with a scar on his face. Your friend John showed up there too, but stayed behind with Tara."

Before Jessica could question Laney further, John exited the office of the safe house and made his way to the kitchen to find the two numbers. Jessica studied his face. "John, how is Tara?"

Without flinching John responded in an even tone, "She's fine. I made sure her house was secure before I met you here." Jessica tried to gauge his expression for any explanation as to his connection to Tara, but his face gave her no clues nor did his tone. The years had certainly changed the man she had loved. She couldn't read him anymore. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Is she being targeted as well, John?" Jessica pushed.

"We don't think so. We think the only reason she was injured was her attempt to thwart the killer from getting to Laney," he explained. Jessica noticed the brief flash of worry on his face. If she hadn't been staring she would have missed it completely.

"Oh, so that's why she isn't joining our slumber party?" Jessica questioned.

"Jess, the killer is fixated on you and Laney, and Tara got in his way. Now, I need to go check on some leads. Harold is on his way to watch over you two. Try not to give him too much trouble, ladies."

John sighed as he retreated to the office to wait for Finch. He was completely on edge because of Carter. He knew the Jessica situation had thrown her for a loop. It was just like her to try to distance herself while he sorted out his feelings for Jessica, but he had a sinking suspicion there was something more. As he began sorting through the pieces that didn't add up, he heard Finch enter the apartment. Figuring out what Jocelyn Carter was hiding would have to wait for now. He had a killer to hunt.

* * *

Carter entered the eighth precinct and went straight for her desk, to the Pamela Lansing file. She perused its contents for the hundredth time for new details that would now have meaning in the context of Allison O'Malley's past. Pamela Lansing's body was found behind an abandoned building on East Elm. Carter pulled out the copy of the newspaper article detailing the hostage situation. Abandoned building on East Elm. Carter was willing to bet it was the same building. The killer left the first victim at the sight of Ben Jessup's death in some kind of homage to the rapist.

"Hey, Partner. I heard from a little birdie that we have a big lead on the Lansing case," Fusco stated as he approached, putting a paper sack with his lunch on the desk. Carter's stomach rumbled. She hadn't had anything since the donut earlier that morning. She knew she had to start taking better care of herself.

"Yeah, I think we've finally found the motive. Are you up to speed?"

"Glasses, clued me in. Any more on who might want to avenge this Ben Jessup creep?" Fusco asked as he noticed Carter eyeing his sandwich. Fusco pulled his pastrami on rye out of the bag and handed the sack to Carter. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Club on wheat, honey mustard, no mayo. I knew you probably hadn't eaten."

Eagerly, Carter tore the paper from her sandwich. With a mouthful she said "Thanks, Fusco. You're the best."

"You just remember that when I give you this news." Carter paused and looked expectantly at Fusco. "Do you realize the date?"

"February 18th?" Carter asked.

"And what is February 18th, Carter?" Fusco questioned.

"A Wednesday?" Carter said smiling.

"And the night of the NYPD black tie gala," Fusco responded.

"No, Fusco. It's next week," Carter said scrambling for her calendar.

"Next week is this week."

"No. No. No. I don't have time for this. Not right now," Carter said with a sense of panic.

"You don't have a choice, Partner. After the HR bust, you're NYPD's 'It Girl.' No getting out of the night for you," Fusco said chuckling.

"Damn it. Well, if I have to go, you're going too."

"Already have the tux. Roxanne has been looking forward to it for weeks," Fusco chuckled.

Joss smiled. She had met Roxanne on a few occasions and knew that her easy-going nature and kind heart were exactly what Fusco needed in his life. "I think it's perfectly acceptable for me to skip it. I'm working a homicide, Fusco," Carter reasoned.

"A homicide that has no leads until our friend gets those results. You know you have to go, Carter or you risk rousing suspicions."

"Why do you have to be right about this one?" Carter pouted.

"Because I'm always right," Fusco grinned.

"In your dreams," she said rolling her eyes.

"Better finish your lunch and get out of here, Cinderella. The gala starts at 7:00." Carter groaned as she finished her sandwich and began gathering her things, including the Lansing and Sanford files.

* * *

Carter stared wistfully at the floor length, one-shoulder, red gown that lay on her bed. She had originally picked the dress because she wasn't planning on ending her night at the gala. Leaving the dress, Carter went into her bathroom to roll her hair and do her makeup. As she was putting on her mascara, she heard a knock at the door. Cautiously, she peeked out the window to see Sam Shaw on her stoop.

Carter opened the door. "I'm surprised you actually knocked. You are usually the breaking and entering type." Wordlessly, Shaw entered the brownstone and handed Carter a file. Carter opened the file and her jaw dropped. The DNA from the Pamela Lansing crime scene was a familial match to the Ben Jessup sample. Not only was the killer related, but Finch had been able to narrow it down to a brother. "So has Finch pinpointed how many brothers Jessup has and where they are now?"

Shaw plopped down on Carter's couch, propping her feet on the coffee table. "Jessup had two brothers, one older—Michael Jessup and one younger Cameron. Michael Jessup died of leukemia in 2008, so Cameron is our killer. Only problem is he went off the grid six years ago. There is no trace of him. Finch is trying to track him."

Carter stared at the picture of a seven year old Cameron Jessup with big brother Ben. So the little brother blamed Allison O'Malley for Ben's death. Then in 2008, he loses his only living brother, and Allison opens her foundation. Those were the stressors that started the killing. "Tell Finch I'll check in after the gala. Unfortunately, Fusco is right. There is no way for me to get out of this," Carter explained.

Shaw remained unmoved. "Shaw, is there something else?" Carter asked.

"Just wondering when you're going to tell Reese he knocked you up?" Shaw asked flatly.

Carter glared at Shaw. "I should have known. You and this team have no boundaries. Did Finch tell you?"

"Nope. I got bored so I looked at your records in Sabatini's office. Finch had me watching Barbie at work. I saw you go in and got curious. You've been acting weird, so I decided to find out why. By the way, Sabatini's security is laughable. You would think a mob doctor would be more cautious."

"Get out, Shaw," Carter demanded angrily.

Casually, Shaw sauntered to the door and turned facing Carter. "Why don't you stop being the martyr and fight for what you want? Why you want Reese, I'll never know, but it's your choice. If you push him to the blonde damsel in distress, you only have yourself to blame." Without another word, Shaw shut the door, leaving Carter alone.

* * *

At around 7:00 that evening, John stood outside of Carter's brownstone banging on the door. He was done with playing games. She was going to hear him out. He needed to see her like he needed to breathe. When she didn't answer, he used his key. As he entered the living room, he noticed only one lamp was on. Quietly, he walked through the house. Clearly she and Taylor weren't home.

Stealthily, he climbed the stairs to her bedroom, finding a dress bag on her bed. Makeup was strewn on her bathroom counter and her rollers were still warm. John tapped his earpiece, "Yes, Finch?"

"Mr. Reese, where are you?" Finch questioned anxiously.

"I'm at Carter's. What's wrong Finch?" John asked.

"Is Detective Carter with you?"

"No, it looks like she went to some formal event. There's a dress bag on her bed," John explained.

"Mr. Reese, I think she is at the NYPD gala. You have to locate her at once," Finch said the pitch in his voice raising.

"Finch, slow down. What is going on?" John questioned, hiding the sense of dread at Finch's tone.

"I think our killer is changing course. He has Detective Carter in his sights. I can only guess he is directing his anger at her for thwarting his plans for Ms. Burke," Finch stated.

"I'm on my way," John declared about to disconnect the call.

"Mr. Reese. Please be cautious and try not to make a scene. Remember, Detective Carter is in a room full of people with whom she works. A room full of police officers. Try to blend in."

"I'll handle it, Finch. Keep an eye on Jessica and Laney. I'll take care of Carter."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope this is what everyone has been waiting on. There are probably only a couple of chapters left. Thank you so much for the reviews. They keep me motivated to continue the story.

Chapter 7

February 18, 2014

Cameron Conroy could be a patient man when he needed to be. He watched the woman they called Tara exit her brownstone with a blonde man. Both appeared to be going to a formal event, Tara in a red floor length gown and the man in a tuxedo, partially covered by their winter coats. Casually, Conroy strolled to his waiting vehicle and followed the couple into Manhattan. As they pulled up to the valet, Conroy maneuvered his car down a side street, secure in the knowledge of the couple's destination, the Westmark Hotel.

With a confidence that discouraged others from asking questions, Cameron strolled into the hotel, swiping a waiter's uniform as he entered. As if he were part of the catering staff, he went into the changing area and put on the uniform. Within minutes he was carrying a tray of champagne flutes as he weaved his way through the partygoers, his focus on one person. He spotted her and her date speaking with a curly haired, shorter man and his dark-haired companion.

Easing his way closer, he caught a snippet of their conversation. Did he just hear someone call Tara, Detective? Damn it. He thrust his tray into the hands of a passing guest, almost toppling the three champagne flutes that were precariously balanced. She was a cop. This certainly changed things. Cameron combed his hand through his curly blonde hair in frustration, as he exited the hotel through the kitchen. Tara was a cop and had hidden Jenna and Laney away. Cameron could feel the walls closing in on him. It was time for the endgame. If he was going to finally achieve his revenge, it had to be now.

* * *

Joss Carter lightly placed her hand on Ian Murphy's tuxedo clad arm. After calling Ian last minute, he agreed to be her date to the NYPD gala, and she was exceedingly grateful. She needed an ally to get through the night. Usually, she would depend on Fusco in this setting, but since he had invited Roxanne, Ian was the next best option. Ian grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing tray and gingerly placed one in her hand. She smiled graciously and set the flute on a nearby table. "I'm not drinking tonight, Ian but thanks again for agreeing to come."

"You know I wouldn't turn down the chance to spend an evening with a beautiful woman," he smiled.

Joss laughed, "Another line?"

"Not even a little."

"How is Alex doing? It's been a while since we talked, but it sounded like he was adjusting well."

"It's amazing how resilient kids are. We're getting to know each other and he's still a little confused. He's trying to understand the family dynamics and he's hurt Dana never told him she was his mother," Ian responded.

"You know if you two ever need anything, all you have to do is call," Joss smiled.

Ian squeezed her hand, "You have no idea how much that means, Joss. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would be a single father, but it's nice to know I have someone to talk to. Do you want to dance?"

Joss didn't hear Ian's last question. She was too distracted at the glimpse of a tuxedoed back retreating behind one of the ballroom's marble columns. What in the world was he doing here in a room full of cops? Joss absentmindedly patted Ian's arm. "I'll be right back. I need to powder my nose."

As Joss moved through the empty lobby, her gold heels clacked on the marble floor. She spotted him leaned casually against the wall, wearing his trademark smirk, but his blue eyes were stormy. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a secluded corridor. "Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"This is what happens, Detective, when you refuse to answer my calls." Joss looked John up and down and she had to admit, he was exceedingly distracting in a tuxedo. No man should look that good. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Carter reached into her clutch and pulled out her phone. Six missed calls. The ballroom had been too loud.

"You have to get out of here. What if someone spots you?" she said as she tried to push him towards the door. He didn't budge.

"Are you afraid your date will see me, Joss?" John spat a little more severely than he intended. Joss stared at him incredulously. Why was he acting jealous? He had Jessica. She had stepped aside so that he could sort out his feelings for her.

"You know Ian and I are just friends. John, why are you here?" she asked exasperated.

"I need to get you out of here," he said steering her towards the elevator.

"John, where are we going? I can't just leave. I need to tell Ian. I need my coat."

"Text Ian. Ask him to get your coat and you'll get it from him later." He paused to stare deep into her chocolate brown eyes as the elevator doors closed. "Joss, The Machine gave us your number." Joss was stunned. It didn't make any sense. Even as her cover identity, Tara, she didn't meet the suspect's victim profile. As she contemplated the new turn in the case, she hardly noticed that the elevator had stopped and John had escorted her into a hotel room. When she noticed her surroundings, she raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

John shut the door and dropped his overcoat on the bed. "Before we do anything, we need to have a talk about why you've been shutting me out." Joss tried to turn the door knob, and John reached behind her, keeping the door closed. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders and slowly turned her to face him. John was so close, Joss could hardly think. She inhaled, his cologne filling her senses. Her heart rate accelerated. "Joss, talk to me. Ever since we found out Jessica was alive, you've been avoiding me."

Carter glanced down trying to keep him from seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. Damn hormones. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head so that their eyes met. "John, I know how this ends. She's back. Your dream woman by some miracle is alive. Distance from you is the only thing keeping me from shattering into a million pieces. Do you know how much I hate admitting that? I told myself after Paul I would never let a man get close again. Never have that kind of power over my life."

"You've lost me, Joss. Yes, I'm happy Jessica is alive. I've carried a lot of guilt around because of her death. And I do care about her, even loved her once, but that is in the past. I was a different man when I loved her. I don't even know her anymore, and she doesn't know me."

"But you almost killed yourself after her death, John. I know what she means to you. I saw you in the aftermath. This is your chance to be happy."

"Do you honestly think I could be happy without you? You didn't see me in the aftermath of . . . ." He paused still finding it difficult to say the words. "Your death. Have you forgotten what I told you our first night together? What did I say that night, Joss?"

"That you had never loved anyone the way you love me," she whispered.

"Anyone, Joss. I didn't say 'except Jessica.' I said anyone," he said. She pulled away from his grasp and walked across the room to gaze out of the window at the New York skyline. John knew that if he wanted an honest answer to his next question, he needed to shock her into it. "And while we're getting things out in the open, how long were you going to hide the fact that you're pregnant from me?"

Joss's eyes flashed in anger as she whirled around. "Who told you?" She was going to kill Finch and then Shaw and probably Fusco. John took a deep breath at her response. So he was right. He was going to be a father. He knew he couldn't take too long to process the revelation because he didn't want her to shut down on him.

"No one had to tell me, Joss," he began. "A key part of my job is observing people and I know you. I didn't have to be Finch to figure it out. You've been exhausted. You're either nauseous or starving. I saw you reject the champagne flute Ian offered and Finch, Fusco and Shaw have been giving me more death glares than normal." John crossed the distance and draped her injured arm across her stomach. "And I'm willing to bet, you got this injury because you positioned your arm to protect your stomach." His hands released her arm and cupped her face.

Joss turned away from his gaze. "You weren't supposed to know," she whispered.

"Why? Because keeping secrets has worked so well for us in the past?" He said harshly.

"I didn't want you to choose me out of guilt or some sense of obligation. I can do this on my own, John. I've done it before. I'll be fine and this baby will be fine."

"Do you hear yourself? You think I'm choosing you out of obligation? I wasn't even certain you were pregnant. I had a hunch and I have to say I'm pretty pissed at you for not telling me, but I love you, Joss Carter. I wanted to be with you before I knew that a baby was even in the realm of possibility. I've loved you longer than you even know." John leaned in closer, positioning his lips next to her ear. Joss drew in a deep breath. In a whisper he said, "I want you to listen to me. I don't want anyone but you. Being a father scares the hell out of me, but knowing that our child will be a part of you, gives me a sense of happiness that after all I've done, I know I don't deserve. Please believe me, Joss. You make me want to have a life. Being a shadow in the world isn't enough for me anymore."

He lightly kissed her cheek and then captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away, searching for an answer in her eyes. She suddenly reached her hand up to cup the back of his neck and then ran her fingers through his short hair. Tugging his head down to meet hers, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. As they broke apart, he began kissing down her neck, to her bare shoulder. One hand skimmed the length of her leg and tugged her body closer to his. He tangled his other hand in the silky curls of her long hair. As the kiss deepened, his phone buzzed.

John groaned in irritation, and tapped his earpiece, not relinquishing his hold on Carter. "Yes, Finch," he growled."

"Mr. Reese, have you located Detective Carter? Is she safe?"

"She's fine, Finch. She's here with me, but we are going to have to have a little talk about keeping secrets concerning Carter from me." Carter looked indignantly at him and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Well that is a relief. I'm glad the secret is out. And may I offer my congratulations, John."

"Finch, why were you calling?" Reese demanded, revealing a sense of aggravation at his employer and friend for keeping this secret from him.

"I may have some new information on Cameron Jessup," Finch replied.

"We're on our way, Finch." Frustrated, John turned to Carter. "He thinks he's got a lead on Cameron Jessup."

"Then I guess we better go," Joss responded.

As she started for the door, John stopped her. He picked up his overcoat from the bed and draped it around her. He then pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head. "Don't ever doubt my love for you, Joss. We'll talk about you putting yourself and our child in danger later." She rolled her eyes halfheartedly, secretly relishing the idea of his protectiveness over her and their child. She wasn't going to let him rule her life because she was pregnant, but she knew his concern was out of love for her and this baby.

* * *

After a quick stop for coffee, Joss and John arrived in front of the building where Jessica, Laney and Finch remained hidden. Joss lightly knocked as John balanced the steaming hot beverages in his hand. Finch carefully made his way to the door, checking the peephole to ensure these visitors were welcome. Relieved to see John and Carter, he typed in the security code and swung the door open. "I'm glad to see you are safe, Detective."

"Thank you, Finch. I'm fine." John, Joss and Finch walked to the kitchen where John deposited the drinks. Laney and Jessica glanced up from their positions at the table. They had been playing cards to pass the time. Laney placed her hand of cards face down on the table and stood, embracing Joss.

"I was so worried about you after everything that happened. I didn't have any way to reach you, but Harold assured us you were alright."

Joss shrugged off John's coat and held up her bandaged arm to Laney. "Thanks for the concern, Laney but I'm as good as new. How are you both holding up?" Joss asked, glancing at an unmoved Jessica.

As Laney began to answer, John placed a cup in Carter's hand. "Here's your decaf." Carter gave him a disgusted face. "No argument. Harold, green tea" he said as he handed a cup to Finch. "Laney, Jess, I got some extra coffees if you want one." Laney took the offered cup and breathed in the comforting aroma. Jessica remained unmoved, continuing to watch the interaction between Tara and John. Clearly they had been somewhere together, Tara in a formal gown and John in a tuxedo, his bowtie hanging loosely around his neck.

Finch cleared his throat. "Ms. Shaw should be here soon. John . . . Tara, if you want to follow me, I'll show you what I've determined concerning our killer," Finch said gesturing for John and Joss to come with him. Jessica tracked the trio as they exited the kitchen, noticing John place his hand at the small of Tara's back, guiding her through the door.

Carter and John stood behind Finch as he seated himself in front of the computer monitor. With a keystroke, a picture of a man appeared on the screen—vibrant emerald eyes and curly blonde hair. "Meet Cameron Jessup who is now using the name Cameron Conroy." Finch explained.

"What do we know about Cameron Conroy, Finch?" Carter asked peering at the screen.

"Mr. Conroy did not exist until six years ago which is when he first surfaced in New York. He is an accountant for the firm, Leavy & Sons, specializing in overseeing the books for various charities, foundations and non-profit organizations throughout the city," Finch explained.

"Including 'There's Always Hope,'" John stated.

"That is correct, Mr. Reese," Harold confirmed.

"And now we finally know how he picks his targets," Joss thought out loud. "Any leads on where he is living?"

"I found an address in the Bronx and sent Ms. Shaw to check on it." As Finch finished, his phone buzzed. Hitting the speaker button, Finch answered. "Yes, Ms. Shaw."

"Nothing, Finch. No one is living here. It's an empty apartment. There is some mail addressed to Cameron Conroy, but that's it. He's clearly using it for the address only," Shaw explained.

"Thank you, Ms. Shaw. Come back to the safe house. We will try Mr. Conroy's office in the morning and perhaps, Detective Carter, you can visit Ms. O'Malley. Now that we have a name, she may be able to provide us with more information."

Jessica leaned against the wall next to the office door as she secretly listened to the three converse about the killer. She lost focus when Harold addressed Tara. Detective? Of course, Tara was John's detective girlfriend that Lionel had mentioned which must mean . . . . Jessica could hardly complete the thought as tears pricked her eyes. After everything they had been through, he had moved on and there was no going back. Jessica started to realize that John had been trying to tell her days ago, but she refused to listen. And now it was all too real. Quietly, Jessica crept to the door of the apartment, disarming the alarm with the code she had seen Harold use. She couldn't stay here any longer.

* * *

Cameron Conroy parked directly in front of the townhouse. Slinging a duffle bag over his shoulder, he bounded up the stairs and rang the doorbell. He could hear shuffling and see lights turn on as footsteps approached. He tightened his grip on the gun in his hand. A gun was not his preferred weapon but time was a factor and he knew there might be additional obstacles he would need to neutralize to accomplish his goal. Cautiously, Allison cracked open the door. Surprised she asked, "Cameron, what are you doing here so late? I thought we were meeting tomorrow morning at the foundation to go over the tax documents."

"I'm sorry, Allison," Cameron said smiling. "I just made a disturbing discovery. I think Jenna may be embezzling from you. I didn't think this conversation could wait until morning. May I come in?" Allison stepped aside to allow Cameron to enter the house.

As he stepped through the threshold, he held the gun out of sight. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he started to lift the gun until he heard a child's voice. "Mom, is everything ok?" Isabella O'Malley called as she descended the stairs in her pink pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

"Everything is fine, Izzy. You remember, Mr. Conroy. Our accountant at the foundation," Allison said gesturing towards Cameron.

Discreetly, Cameron tucked the gun into the back of his waistband. "It's nice to see you again, Isabella," he said greeting the young girl. He faced Allison again. "Is George home? It's been a while since I've had the chance to say hello," Cameron said looking past Allison for any possible threats.

"No, he's in Albany for the next couple of days. He's trying to garner support for a new bill regarding the right of prosecutors to show the photos of victims when they were alive in murder trials. The New York DA's Conference asked him to speak tomorrow," Allison explained. "Why don't you come into the kitchen, Cameron and you can show me what you've found. I'm sure it must be some kind of mistake." Cameron smirked as he followed Allison deeper into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. It is a little short because I decided to split it into two chapters. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. There is one chapter left and probably an epilogue.

Chapter 8

February 19, 2014

Tony Marconi sensed something was wrong when he pulled up outside of the O'Malley's townhouse in the wee hours of the morning. He turned off his headlights before stopping two houses down. He exited his vehicle on the quiet street, the sleet pelting him as he approached Allison's front door. It was open. The wind pushed the door wider and Marconi cautiously crossed the threshold. The house was dark and eerily quiet. He paused listening for any signs of the townhouse's occupants and then heard a faint crying. With his gun in hand, Tony warily went room to room until he reached the kitchen, taking note of overturned furniture and broken glass.

Pulling out a flashlight, he shined the light through the room, stopping on the tear streaked face of Isabella O'Malley. Tony immediately went to the girl, untied her bound hands and carefully removed the duct tape from her mouth. Wide eyed, Isabella recognized the man with the scar as the same man who had helped her when Officer Simmons had kidnapped her.

As soon as the girl was free, she wrapped her arms around Tony, sobbing. Marconi stood stunned, not sure how to respond to the emotional young girl. Pushing her back, he looked her in the eyes. "Isabella, where is your mom?"

Choking back another sob, Isabella responded, "He took her. He was so angry. He was yelling at her and hitting her. He kept telling her that this was all her fault and their blood was on her hands. Mom stopped fighting back when he threatened me."

"Did you recognize him? Did he say where they were going?" Tony asked quietly, trying to calm the girl.

Sniffling, Isabella answered, "He was the accountant for the foundation. Mom called him Mr. Conroy."

"You did great Isabella. I want you to grab your coat and shoes. I'm going to take you somewhere safe," Tony assured the traumatized child. Isabella put on her snow boots and lilac pea coat and followed Tony to his SUV. As the young girl stared at him from the passenger side of the vehicle, Tony rubbed his eyes. Allison was in the hands of a serial killer and he was now responsible for the well-being of her twelve-year-old daughter. He pulled out his phone and scrolled for a particular number. Without hesitation, he hit call.

* * *

Joss Carter was furious as Lionel Fusco maneuvered the car towards the foundation. After making a game plan to locate Cameron Conroy, Joss, John and Finch left the office to update Jessica and Laney only to find Jessica gone. Joss never wanted to see the look that crossed John's face again. He was devastated at the possibility that he might fail to protect Jessica again. Once Lionel arrived and Joss quickly changed from her formal gown, it was decided that Fusco and Carter would check the foundation while John would go to Jessica's apartment. Even after questioning Laney, no one could figure out what spooked Jessica. All hoped that she was frustrated with the lack of progress and chose on her own to leave. They all feared that the killer may have lured her away and Finch was frantically accessing any incoming calls and texts to Jessica's personal phone. She had left her burner phone on the table at the entryway. According to her GPS, she had likely thrown her personal phone in a trashcan two blocks away.

As Lionel pulled up in front of the foundation, both police officers exited the vehicle, guns in hand. They saw light beaming from the back office. Cautiously, Joss picked the lock and allowed Lionel to proceed in front of her. Prior to leaving the safe house, she had promised John she would take extra precautions. He was reluctant to split up but she convinced him they could cover more territory this way and she had Lionel watching her back. She knew he wouldn't admit it aloud, but Lionel was one of the few people John trusted to back her up.

Silently, Lionel and Joss crept through the darkened halls towards the lit office. They both peeked through the partially opened door and found Jessica seated at a desk, thumbing through files. Lionel started to enter the room, when Joss placed a hand on his arm, stopping his progress. She mouthed that she would go in and for him to secure the rest of the building. Lionel nodded in understanding and walked further down the hall.

Joss pushed the door open, startling Jessica. Joss took a deep breath to quell the anger at the woman who sat before her. "Mind telling me why you thought it was good idea to run off alone when a serial killer is hunting you?" Joss asked harshly.

"I don't owe you any explanations, Detective," Jessica spat as she stood from her desk.

"You may not owe me any explanations but you sure as hell owe John some. He's distraught thinking that you could be in the hands of a killer and that he's failed you again."

"I sincerely doubt that. He's clearly not that torn up about how things went. He's certainly moved on in grand fashion," she said gesturing towards Joss.

"So, you think you know what he's been through. Do you know how I met John, Jessica?" Joss said emphasizing the woman's true name and in that moment revealing to Jessica that she knew a lot more than Jessica may have believed. Jessica stood silent, waiting for Joss to continue. "He was living on the streets and had gotten into a fight with some punks on a subway. He was drinking himself to death and had no desire to live. Do you know why?" Jessica continued to remain silent. "Because he was devastated over your death. He did love you, Jessica and he carried around an enormous amount of guilt for not being there for you when Peter was abusing you. He only started truly living again when Harold gave him a purpose. He helps people, Jessica. You have no idea the good he does. What he is trying to do for you and Laney is what he does on a regular basis, for complete strangers. And I know that at least in part, he agreed to help people to atone for failing to protect you. Just because he's moved on, doesn't mean that he never loved you, but you've both changed. You've both been through so much since you were together."

Joss noticed tears in the blonde woman's eyes as she began to speak. "I had no idea. I guess I've carried around a lot of anger that I've unfairly directed at John. I couldn't understand why he didn't come when he said he would. And then to see him again after all of this time and know that while I wondered about where he was and what he was doing he had moved on."

"It's not my place to explain everything, Jessica. There is a lot that happened between the time you and John were together and when you called him, but I will tell you that not being able to come help you was his biggest regret. That you can believe." Joss stressed to the woman.

"So I assume that you and he?" Jessica questioned.

"Yes," Joss responded simply.

"And the baby?"Jessica asked. Joss nodded silently in affirmation.

Joss retrieved her phone from her jacket pocket. "I better call and tell John I found you. Are you ready to head back to the safe house?" Jessica gathered her purse and nodded. Before Joss could dial the familiar number, her phone buzzed with an unknown caller. "Carter," she answered.

"Joss, I need your help," stated a frantic Tony Marconi.

"Tony? Is that you? What's going on?" Joss questioned worriedly.

"He's got Allison," Tony responded gravely.

"How? What happened?" she asked.

"I drove by Allison's and something seemed off. I went into the house and found Isabella bound and gagged. She said the foundation's accountant, Mr. Conroy took her mom. Who the hell is this guy?"

"Cameron Jessup," Joss responded.

"Ben Jessup's kid brother? He was in elementary school when Ben was sent to juvenile detention."

"And he probably grew up hearing his family blaming Allison for taking his brother away. Is Isabella ok? Does she know where he took her?" Joss asked.

"I have Isabella. She said he didn't say where he was taking her. I'm going over to the foundation now in case he went there."

"He's not there. I'm at the foundation right now. Come and get me. I'll have Fusco take Isabella to a safe house," Carter planned. She then peeked out the window as she saw headlights approaching. "I see a black SUV outside. Is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"I'm coming out." Joss, Jessica and Fusco exited the foundation to meet Tony and Isabella.

Isabella threw her arms around Jessica. "Jenna, Mr. Conroy took my mom," Isabella cried.

Jessica gave Joss, Tony and Fusco a puzzled look as she held the crying girl. "The foundation's accountant is behind all of this?" she asked.

Joss shook her head. "It's a long story but he knew Allison when she was younger. He's not who he says he is. His real name is Cameron Jessup."

"So what's the game plan?" Fusco asked.

"Fusco, you need to take Jenna and Isabella back to the safe house. I don't want Jessup to have any more unprotected targets. Tony and I will head towards the Sanford dump site and see if he might have taken her there." Joss informed her partner.

"Oh, no. You think I'm letting you go off with Elias's henchman on my watch. I'm not going to incur the wrath of a certain former assassin. I think you probably need to take Isabella and Jenna. I'll go with Scarface" Fusco demanded.

"I don't trust you," Marconi stated pointing at Fusco, "But I do trust her and we don't have time to debate. This psycho has Allison."

"Fusco, I'll call John. Please just make sure Jenna and Isabella are safe," Joss implored her partner.

Fusco folded his arms, "Fine, but you have to explain this to Wonderboy. Ladies," he gestured to Isabella and Jenna to get into their unmarked cruiser. "Be careful. No taking risks, Partner."

"You have my word," Joss responded patting Fusco on the arm. Lionel entered the driver's seat and Isabella got into the backseat.

As Jessica went to slide in after her, she glanced at Joss. "Be careful. And thanks for everything." Joss gave her a half smile and got into Tony's waiting SUV.

"Any ideas, Detective?" Tony questioned.

As Joss pulled out her cell phone she directed Marconi. "Go to the Walnut Street overpass. It's a long shot but it's a start." Joss sat silently as her phone rang. John picked up on the second ring.

"Are you ok? Where are you?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. Fusco and I found Jessica. He is bringing her back to the safe house," Joss responded.

"Joss . . . what do you mean Fusco is bringing her to the safe house? Where are you?" John demanded.

"John, Cameron kidnapped Allison. I'm on my way to the Walnut Street overpass, Melissa Sanford's dump site. I think you and Shaw should go to the abandoned building on East Elm, the Pamela Lansing dump site and where Ben held Allison."

"Are you crazy? You are not going there alone, Joss. Stay where you are. I'm coming to you."

"John, I'm not alone. I'm with Tony." Joss held the phone from her ear because she knew what was coming.

"You're with Marconi," John yelled into the phone.

"John, I'm fine. Cameron is much more likely to be on Elm. I'll call you when we clear Walnut," she said quickly.

"Joss, don't hang up that phone," John growled.

"Love you. Talk to you soon," she said sweetly as she disconnected the call. Joss was surprised when Tony drove silently towards Walnut. It wasn't like him to miss the opportunity to make a snarky remark. She studied him and noticed the wrinkle in his forehead and the worry lines around his eyes. Realization dawned on her. "You were in love with Allison, weren't you?" she questioned softly.

"I had loved her since the eighth grade but she always saw me as a friend. I knew the Doc wanted something more for her and I was destined for the life he wanted to protect her from. After the rape, she went away to college and didn't look back. She met O'Malley and the rest is history."

"So you never told her?" Carter said it somewhere between a statement and a question. Tony nodded his head.

"That's enough for the walk down memory lane, Detective. It looks like this is strike one" he said as he stopped under the deserted overpass.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and encouragement. Sorry this chapter took me so long. I knew where I wanted it to go but couldn't get it written. I will probably do one more chapter (which is partially written) and then an epilogue. For those of you waiting on the next chapter of Loyalties, I hope I will get it out sometime this week but I'm going to be super busy. My partner at work is on vacation which means twice the workload.

Chapter 9

February 19, 2014

John slammed his phone down in frustration. He had been through more life and death situations than he could count, but a spitfire NYPD detective was going to be his undoing. Shaw smirked. "What has your panties in a knot?" she asked as she casually strolled into Jenna Allen's apartment.

John ignored her question and through gritted teeth said, "We need to check out the Pamela Lansing dump site on Elm. Jessup kidnapped Allison O'Malley." Shaw grabbed the set of keys John had placed on Jessica's counter and proceeded to the door.

"So where are Carter and Fusco?" Shaw pretended to ask innocently.

"Fusco has Jessica and Isabella O'Malley. He is taking them back to the safe house."

"And Carter?"

"She's checking the Sanford dump site on Walnut."

"I'm surprised you're letting her go alone. Over protectiveness is usually your MO when it comes to her," Shaw stated.

"She's not alone. She's with Scarface."

Shaw snickered and John glared at her as they got into the car. "I bet you're loving that. He's been trying to get in her pants for months, but I guess you're not too worried since she's carrying your kid."

"Shut up and drive, Shaw," John demanded as he stared out of the window.

"You knew what you were getting into with her. If you don't like it, you should have stuck with the damsel in distress type." John didn't respond, instead trying to focus on where they might find Cameron Jessup.

* * *

Tony and Joss sat silently in the SUV waiting to hear from John and Shaw about the Elm Street location. Joss noticed Tony's death grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. She broke the silence. "What kind of fire power do you have in here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Detective," Marconi responded.

"Don't play dumb. I know Elias is running guns out of Lou's on Brighton Beach. I just haven't had the chance to tip-off ATF yet. When we find Jessup, I'm going to need a long-range rifle with a scope. Do you have anything clean? Maybe from the HR days?" Tony gestured for her to follow him when he exited the SUV. He popped the trunk and moved the false floor, revealing an assortment of weaponry.

"I think I can accommodate you, Detective." Joss brushed her fingers over one of the guns.

"I'm afraid that this is Jessup's endgame. Once we find him, things are going to get messy," she stated quietly. Before Tony could respond, Joss's phone buzzed. "Any luck on Elm?"

"Jessup's not here but he has been," Shaw explained. "He's clearly been living here. We found his stalker stash. He's been following Laney and Jenna for a few weeks, but his pictures and information on Allison go back almost a decade. And it looks like you recently caught his interest."

Joss ignored Shaw's last comment and bit her lip, contemplating what Jessup's next move could be. Speaking to no one in particular, she asked "Where are you, Cameron?"

"Oh and FYI, your boy is super pissed," Shaw stated matter-of-factly.

Still not paying attention to Shaw's comments, Joss snapped her fingers as the solution dawned on her. She turned to face Tony. "Tony, where did you go to high school?"

"Millbrook. Of course, he would take her back to where it all began," Tony mumbled.

"Shaw, did you hear that?" Joss asked.

"Yeah, we're on our way," Shaw stated.

"We're closer. We'll see you there." Joss proclaimed. Before Joss could hang up the phone, another voice came on the line.

"Joss, promise me you won't go in after Cameron," John demanded.

"John, I don't plan on getting any closer than I need to get a clear shot with a rifle and scope."

"I'll see you soon," John said softly as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Tony and Joss sat in the SUV, headlights off, on the other side of Millbrook High's football stadium. One car sat in the parking lot. Joss ran the tag on her PDA, and not surprisingly, it came back registered to Cameron Conroy. They could also see dim light streaming from the gym, confirming Joss's hunch was right. "Where are they? Allison may not have much time if she's even still . . . ." Tony couldn't finish the sentence. He pounded the steering wheel in frustration.

"They should be here any minute. You won't do her any good if you rush in. You might get her killed as well as yourself. There they are," Joss stated as a black sedan with no headlights approached their location. Tony and Joss both exited the SUV as Shaw turned off the engine. John stalked over to Carter, his forehead creased. She met his gaze defiantly. Without a word, he pulled her into a brief but tight hug.

"Am I going to have to handcuff us together?" he growled just loud enough for her to hear.

"That might be fun later," she smirked and winked. She then turned her attention back to Tony who stood pacing.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked.

"Have you gotten eyes on him yet?" Shaw asked.

"No, we've been waiting on you two," Tony spat.

"From what I can tell from the school layout Finch sent me, that building, I think it is the cafeteria, should give me a sightline into the gym," Carter explained as she pointed.

"Then let's go take a look," Shaw said as she walked towards the building Carter indicated. They easily found rooftop access and Carter had been right. They finally had a visual of Allison and Cameron. Unfortunately, with Cameron and Allison's position, Carter didn't have a clean shot.

"I've got nothing," Carter declared in irritation. "Shaw, take a look. What do you think?"

Shaw leaned in, looking through the scope. "You're right. With how he has her positioned, there's not a good shot. We're going to have to go in."

"I'm going in alone. You three keep looking for a shot. If you've got one, take it," Marconi insisted.

John placed a hand on Marconi stopping him from descending the roof. "Are you crazy? We don't know what kind of arsenal he has. He could kill you as soon as you walk in the door. There's no love lost between us, but for some reason, she cares what happens to you," John said gesturing towards Carter.

"Get your hands off me. This may be Allison's best chance. If I can distract him, one of you may be able to get a shot at him. If we all go in, guns blazing, it'll get her killed. You wouldn't hesitate to go if it were her," he said glancing at Joss.

Joss placed her hand on John's arm. "Let him go, John. Watch your back, Tony." Joss reached for her phone and dialed Tony's number. He retrieved his phone from his pocket, a puzzled look on his face. "Try to get him positioned in front of the southeast window and leave the call open so I have ears in the gym." Without another word, Tony descended from the roof, making his way towards the gym.

"Let's go, Captain America. We can at least try to find an angle on the ground," Shaw said as she made her way to the stairs.

John turned to Joss, raising an eyebrow. Before he could say a word she said, "I'll be up here looking for a shot. I have no plan to confront Cameron, scout's honor."

"You were never a scout," John responded dryly.

"Ok, John, I promise I will not put myself or our child in danger. I am staying here on this roof." He leaned in giving her a quick peck. "Be careful. See you on the other side," she called as he exited the roof.

* * *

Tony Marconi took a deep breath as he peered into the gym. Cameron had Allison in a chair in the middle of the gym floor. She was bound and gagged with duct tape. Like a shark, Cameron circled his prey, a butcher knife glinting under the light of a spinning disco ball. Tony felt as if he had been transported into some macabre dance of death.

Tony's hand twitched as he took his gun from his waistband and quietly pushed the door open. "You stupid little bitch. It's time the world knows what a liar you are. This is all your fault," Cameron ranted. "Who's there?" Cameron called as Tony came into view, his gun pointed at Cameron. As soon as Cameron heard the door, he positioned himself behind Allison, the knife to her throat. When Allison saw Tony, her eyes widened.

"Cameron, there is no reason, we can't all walk away from this," Tony said his tone even, not betraying the terror he felt as the knife nicked Allison's throat, inching closer to her jugular. As he walked closer, he realized that Allison was not in good shape. She had clearly been beaten and her nose was likely broken. Tony was slightly comforted that she was still conscious.

"Stop where you are. If you take another step, I slit her throat." Tony stopped his progress. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"You don't recognize me? I was a friend of your brother Ben, Cameron. I'm Tony Marconi."

"Oh I remember you. Yeah, you were one of his friends and then you turned your back on him and believed this little bitch. You believed all of her lies," Cameron growled, an animalistic look in his eyes.

Tony paused trying to analyze his next move. He knew Joss still didn't have a shot. One of the joists was blocking her sightline and he hadn't managed to move Cameron. Slowly, Tony leaned down and placed his gun on the ground, hands raised in surrender. Allison groaned in protest. "You're right, Cameron. I know the truth now. She was lying, but if you kill her then the truth dies with her."

"It doesn't matter now. She and I—we're not leaving here alive. It ends tonight."

"Fine, Cameron. I know you want to avenge Ben. If you truly want to avenge him, then you better kill me too. You know I'm the one that took her to the hospital. I took her to the police. I helped her with the lie. So, I'm to blame too," Tony said as he began walking backwards in the direction of the southeast window. Cameron's hand began to shake as he walked away from Allison, pure hate in his eyes. He tracked Tony's movements, and then stalked towards Tony raising his knife. Before Tony could lunge for Cameron and the knife, a shot rang out. Cameron howled in pain, blood gushing from his hand. The knife clattered to the floor and both men dived for it when a second shot sounded. Cameron hit the floor, this time grabbing for his knee. Tony easily gained control of the knife, straddling Cameron, the knife pressed to Cameron's throat.

Tony's hand shook as he pressed the tip of the knife to Cameron's neck, drawing a drop of blood. He could see the throbbing in Cameron's neck, indicating his heartbeat. Tony swelled with rage at the pain and destruction the man before him had caused to so many innocent women, to Allison. Suddenly, Tony snapped back to reality when he heard a voice call out, "Tony?" Tony stood up, glancing in the direction of the voice. He saw Allison leaning on John for support.

Shaw passed Tony as he approached Allison. Shaw stood over Cameron and silently gave him a swift kick. As Tony approached Allison, she went limp. John eased her onto the gym floor. Tony knelt beside her, his hands on her cheeks. "Ally, can you hear me?" Tony asked frantically. Everyone turned as they heard footsteps. Carter and Fusco strolled into the gym.

"Fusco, care to do the honors?" Joss asked holding up her handcuffs.

"With pleasure," Lionel said as he approached an unconscious Cameron Jessup. He gave Shaw a questioning look.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I got tired of listening to his blubbering."

Carter leaned next to Tony, over Allison. He gently placed a kiss on Allison's forehead as Joss tugged him to his feet. Joss then turned to John and Shaw. "You all need to get out of here. Lionel and I called it in. An ambulance is on the way. This place will be swarming." John squeezed her hand briefly and he and Shaw walked towards the exit. Tony remained unmoved, staring at Allison's battered form. Joss gave him a gentle push. "I won't leave her. Maybe you could call Dr. Sabatini. I expect they'll take her to St. Agnes. I'll see you at the hospital." In a daze, Tony followed John and Shaw. Joss sat on the gym floor next to Allison, taking her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard sirens in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

Chapter 10

February 19, 2014

Finch rushed to the door when he heard the light rap. He checked the camera, relieved to see John and Shaw waiting outside of the safe house. Finch entered the code and swung the door open. "Is everyone alright?" Finch asked with concern in his voice.

John scanned the immediate area before answering. "Carter and Fusco took Jessup into custody."

"And Ms. O'Malley?" Finch questioned.

"She's on her way to St. Agnes. She was pretty beat up," John responded.

"I expect she had some internal bleeding," Shaw volunteered.

"Oh my," Finch sighed. Before he could ask another question, the other occupants of the house appeared in the foyer. Jessica had her arm slung around a still shaken Isabella O'Malley. Laney stood on the girl's other side.

"Did you find my mom?" Isabella asked in a whisper.

John stepped closer to the young girl, looking her in the eyes. "We did. She's on her way to the hospital, which is where you are going. Your grandfather and Detective Carter will be waiting for you there."

Isabella turned to Jessica. "Are you coming with me?" Jessica paused and her eyes met John's.

Shaw interrupted before Jessica could answer. "No, kid. Jenna and Laney have some things they need to wrap up here. I'll take you to the hospital. I know you remember me. Get your coat and let's get going." Isabella looked at Jessica uncertainly, and Jessica nodded her head trying to reassure the girl. Shaw opened the door and Isabella preceded her as they exited. "I'll drop her at the hospital and then double-check that all is well at the precinct."

"Thank you, Ms. Shaw," Finch replied. He turned to Laney. "I know this has been a difficult few days for you Ms. Burke, but I am confident that it is safe for you to return home if you like."

"Thank you, Harold." Laney glanced around warily, slightly afraid to go home alone. She absentmindedly leaned down and pet Bear, who sensing her unease, stood by guarding the young woman.

"Perhaps, Ms. Burke, Bear could stay with you tonight. I am going to be quite busy tying up some loose ends, and it would help me immensely." Laney smiled at the quirky man she simply knew as Harold.

"Thank you. I'd like that. Let's get your leash, Bear," Laney stated as she followed a tail-wagging Bear into the other room.

"Mr. Reese, you will ensure that Ms. Allen gets home safely?" Harold raised an eyebrow at John.

"Yes, Harold," John responded.

"Alright then. Take care, Ms. Allen. Ms. Burke, if you are ready."

Harold held the door for Laney. She paused briefly and hugged Jenna. "I'll talk to you soon." She then stopped in front of John. "Thank you for everything. Next coffee is on the house," she said smiling.

"Take care, Laney," John said softly as he watched Finch, Bear and Laney exit the safe house, leaving him alone with Jessica. Both Jessica and John stood awkwardly at the door uncertain of how to begin. Jessica stared at the floor, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. Finally she lifted her eyes to John.

"I had quite an enlightening conversation with your girlfriend earlier. She has a way of telling it like it is," she started. John opened his mouth to reply when Jessica cut him off. "Wait, John. Before you say anything, please let me get this out. I don't need to know the specifics of why you didn't come and where you were all of those years ago. I have my suspicions," she said with a soft smile. "But I realize that I was blaming you for things that weren't your fault. I am sorry, John."

"I'm sorry too, Jess. I wanted to come."

"I know because even though we've both changed, I fell in love with your heart. And I know that hasn't changed or you wouldn't be doing whatever this is," she said gesturing at her surroundings and then reaching for his hand.

"And here I always thought it was my devilish good looks," he said trying to lighten the mood. Jessica laughed, a genuine smile gracing her face and reminding him for a moment of their carefree time in Mexico.

"Good to see you haven't lost that trademark arrogance." She paused and then lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"I am happy for you John. I'm not going to pretend it doesn't hurt like hell knowing that you are in love and starting a family with another woman, but I know that we weren't meant to be. Maybe if things had been different, but we are where we are." She swiped at her eyes and turned to face the door. "Mind giving a girl a ride home?" He gave her a half-smile and opened the door, following her to the elevator.

* * *

Joss stood up from the plastic waiting room chair and stretched her tired, stiff limbs. She glanced to her right at Isabella O'Malley, seated in the next chair. Isabella had her knees tucked up to her chest, her head down. Joss thought about the trauma the poor child had endured in the last few months. She placed a motherly hand on Isabella, rubbing her back to comfort the young girl. She stopped as she saw Lionel Fusco stroll into St. Agnes. She quietly crossed to the other side of the waiting room, so that Isabella would not hear their conversation.

"How are you holding up, Partner?" Fusco asked with concern in his voice.

"Exhausted physically and emotionally. Did Jessup get through booking?" she asked.

"He's on his way to Rikers, little bastard. On suicide watch. Any word on Allison?"

"She's in surgery, internal bleeding."

"And the kid?" Fusco said gesturing towards Isabella.

"Hanging in there after all she's been through. Shaw dropped her off about an hour ago." She had to admit she had been disappointed when Sam Shaw entered the hospital with Isabella, and not John. "Were you able to reach George?"

"Yeah, he's on his way. Guy is distraught. I hope he doesn't have an accident on the way," Fusco stated. Joss looked behind Fusco and caught a glimpse of someone eavesdropping from the corridor.

"Lionel, give me a second. Stay with Isabella." Joss walked down the hallway and turned the corner to find Tony Marconi, leaning against the wall and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "How are you holding up?"

"Have there been any updates? I know she's in surgery," he asked quietly. Joss placed a hand on his arm.

"Not yet. Sabatini said he would let us know something as soon as he heard. She had some bleeding. They think as a result of the beating, her spleen ruptured." Without warning, Tony jerked away from Joss's grasp and slammed his fist into the opposite wall. Several other waiting room occupants turned to stare at the two. Joss held up her badge. "Everything is fine." She glanced around the corner and saw Lionel give her a questioning look. She nodded her head silently to reassure her partner.

"I should have been there," Tony whispered. "I should have stopped it."

"What is it with you men? You don't control everything. Sometimes bad things happen. All you can do is fight like hell to make it right." Before Joss could continue, she saw Sabatini rounding the corner. He stopped in front of them.

Wearily, the elderly doctor adjusted his glasses and ran his hand through his hair. Joss and Tony waited silently for him to speak. "She made it through surgery. They had to remove her spleen and transfuse some blood, but she should make a full recovery. She won't be awake for a few hours. I'm going to take Isabella to my house, so maybe she can get some rest and George will be here by then. Thank you both for what you did for my daughter and granddaughter." With a nod, Sabatini walked across the waiting room and knelt beside Isabella, picking up her coat and guiding the child out of the waiting area.

"I think some sleep would be good for all of us," Joss said quietly.

"You go. I'm going to stay here. Someone should be here," Tony responded adamantly.

"Ok, just stay out of sight. I wouldn't be surprised if the precinct sends over some unis to guard her room until we confirm that Jessup was working alone."

* * *

Tears pricked Joss Carter's eyes as she unlocked the door to her brownstone, just as the first morning light streaked the sky in pink and orange. She couldn't pinpoint why she was crying. The urgency of hunting Cameron Jessup had taken precedence over her warring emotions. She hadn't even had time to process the events of the last few days and what they meant for her personal life. Sighing, she dropped her keys on the table at the front door and draped her coat over the couch. She wished Taylor was home, but she had asked Paul to keep him for the duration of this case. She didn't feel like being alone in her empty house. Tiredly, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, not registering that the TV was on. As she crossed the threshold, she stood stunned to find John lounging on her bed, flipping channels.

"Surprised to see me, Detective," he smirked at her. She laughed at the expression on his face as he turned off the infomercial on her TV.

"I figured you would be wrapping things up at the safe house," she responded as she changed into her pajamas he had laid out for her on the edge of the bed.

"Everyone is safely at home," he informed her.

Carter sighed and flopped onto the bed in exhaustion. She turned to face him, leaning her head on her arm. "John, where does all of this leave us?"

Taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, he then reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. "I thought we cleared that up last night."

"There was a lot going on last night, John. I won't hold you to anything said in the heat of the moment. I know you must have talked to Jessica when you went back. So is this letting me down easy?" she questioned, concern in her eyes.

Exasperated, John reached for her, pulling her into an embrace. "Joss, I've told you. Jessica is my past. I care about what happens to her, but there is only one woman I love. Do you understand me? Or should I be concerned that you want out of this relationship?" he asked staring into her brown eyes.

"You know that I want this," she said. "But even without the Jessica issue, things just got a lot more complicated," Joss stated, resting her hand on her stomach. John placed his hand on top of hers.

"We'll figure it out, Joss. After all, we have Harold on our side." She smiled and laughed. "But on that subject, we do need to talk about you placing yourself and our child in danger."

Pulling away from him, she sat cross-legged on the bed facing John. "You knew what you were getting when you got involved with a homicide detective." He opened his mouth but she lightly placed her finger over his lips. "John, you know me. No one is more important to me than Taylor and his safety and of course that is how I feel about this child. I am going to continue to do my job, but I will not take unnecessary risks. As much as I loathe desk duty, I won't be working the streets much longer. At least not until the pregnancy is over. That doesn't mean that I'm going to tether myself to my desk. You have to trust me."

"I know what kind of mother you are, Joss and I know that you would protect your children with your life. I just don't want it to come to that. After the last few months, when it comes to you, I'm on edge. I came too close to losing you. I know I can't lock you away from the world to keep you protected, but sometimes I wish I could."

Carter crawled across the bed until they were nose to nose. "How about I promise to be extra careful and wear my vest and you try to live for today? John, we don't know what may happen tomorrow, but we do have today and this moment together."

Without warning, he flipped her onto her back and leaned in giving her a deep, sensual kiss. When they finally broke apart, he responded "I think I can go for living in the moment." Before she could respond, he captured her lips again.

* * *

A few short hours later, Joss found herself strolling down the hall of the post-surgery ward of St. Agnes. She convinced her lieutenant to send her to take a preliminary statement from Allison. As Joss rounded the corner, she saw Tony pacing at the end of the hallway. She walked towards him placing herself in his path. "You look like hell. Did you get any sleep?" she asked.

"No. I've been waiting to hear if she's awake. There have been several nurses and doctors in and out in the last fifteen minutes," he responded. Before Carter could inquire further, both turned at the sound of someone running down the hall. Carter immediately recognized George O'Malley. He had clearly come straight to the hospital, his hair mussed and his suit jacket wrinkled. He didn't slow his pace as he bounded into Allison's room.

"He got here a few hours ago. I've managed to avoid drawing his attention all day," Tony stated in a monotone. Wordlessly, Carter and Tony approached the cracked door of Allison's room and peered through. Allison was awake and embracing a tearful George.

Carter turned to face Tony. "I can distract George if you want to talk to her. I'm sure she wants to see you."

Tony shook his head at Carter and began to walk away. "The past needs to stay in the past, Detective. Watch your back. Until next time." Before Carter could protest, he exited through the doors at the end of the corridor. Carter sighed and lightly knocked on Allison's door.

"Come in," George O'Malley called. Joss walked into the room and George smiled. "I was hoping I would see you, Detective. Thank you doesn't seem like enough for what you did for Allison and my daughter." he said as he held Allison's hand. Joss wanted to tell George that it wasn't just her, that there were other people who were instrumental in saving Allison but she knew she couldn't.

"Thanks are not necessary. I was just doing my job and speaking of my job . . . George, could I have a few minutes alone with Allison? I won't be long. There are just a few questions I need to ask. We'll take a formal statement later," Carter asked.

George faced Allison and she nodded her head in assent. "I'll be fine. I don't mind talking to Detective Carter." George seemed reluctant to leave her but quietly went to the door.

"I'll be right outside. Keep it short, Detective," George stated as he left the room.

"What do you need to know, Detective?" Allison asked.

"We have a pretty clear picture of what happened at the house. What do you remember about when you were in the gym?" Joss queried.

"Everything is kind of hazy. My dad says it's because of the concussion. I know this sounds crazy, but I thought a friend of mine from childhood was there. I haven't seen him in years. I don't even know if he is still in New York. I guess it was being back at Millbrook after all of this time—all of the memories Cameron dredged up."

Allison paused and had a faraway look in her eyes. Carter waited silently for her to continue. "Something like this makes you wonder about all the what ifs in your life. What if I had never gone out with Ben Jessup? Where would I be today? You know I didn't even want to date him back then but the guy I wanted thought of me as a little sister. What if I had told him back then?" Allison stopped again and gazed out of the window as snowflakes started falling in the waning light of sunset. "But you can never go back can you? And even if I could, I don't think I would. The Jessups caused me and a lot of others so much pain but after everything, I know I'm a very fortunate woman. Without all of this I may have never met George and had Isabella, the two loves of my life. I'm sorry. You don't need to listen to all of this. I know I'm rambling. I think it's the pain meds."

Joss gave her a reassuring smile. "It's ok. We can always do this later. Take care, Allison and get some rest. I'll send George back in." Allison reached out, grasping Carter's hand.

"Thank you for everything," she said. Carter patted Allison's hand and released it, exiting the room. She took a deep breath. Allison was right. You can't live in the past and she was exceedingly grateful that John had come to the same conclusion. Unconsciously, her hand skimmed her stomach as she buttoned up her coat against the chill in the winter air. She smiled, knowing who was waiting for her when she got home. Life was going to be complicated; it always was with them but she knew as long as they were a team, they could make it work.

* * *

Tony Marconi was three rounds in at the dive bar two blocks from St. Agnes when the brunette entered and sat next to him. Staring at his empty glass, he suddenly saw a shot being pushed in front of him, as if his alcohol supply was magically regenerating. Without turning to see his benefactor, he downed it. It was straight tequila, the good stuff. He signaled the bartender for another shot of whiskey, to join the three he already consumed.

"You look like you started early," the voice beside him stated. Tony swiveled to face the woman to his left. Sam Shaw took another shot as Tony Marconi remained silent. "So I'm guessing you're drowning your sorrows because you didn't get the fairytale. That's the problem with you guys—too many emotions. Have some drinks, have some fun and don't get bogged down in the crap. Too much drama."

Leaning in closer to the petite brunette, Marconi asked, "So that's your philosophy?"

"Damn straight," Shaw declared as she pushed away her empty shot glass. "Bartender, another round," she signaled and then angled in her chair towards Marconi. "Not wimping out now are you? What's it going to be: more drinks and fun or brooding and drama?" Quirking his eyebrows at her, Marconi smiled and took another shot.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're not too disappointed that Tony didn't get a happy ending with Allison. This is the last chapter except for the epilogue. Thank you all for reading. I've really enjoyed writing this story and reading all of your reviews. Thank you for making me feel so welcome in this fandom!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

Epilogue

March 2014

Joss Carter smiled as she stepped out of her brownstone into the sunshine. After the constant chill of a long winter, spring appeared to be just around the corner. The weather seemed to follow the pattern of her life. After a bleak few months, things were finally looking up. She happily strolled to her favorite coffee shop and got in line. A few minutes later, she was placing her order. "How are you, Joss?" Laney Burke inquired of the police detective.

"I'm doing well, Laney. How are you?"

"Great. It's been a rough few months, but it seems like everything is falling into place. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly," Joss said.

"What can I get you?" Laney questioned.

Begrudgingly Joss responded, "Medium decaf and a large regular."

Laney laughed good-naturedly and poured Joss's coffee, setting the paper cups on the counter and ringing up the purchase. "Would you mind telling Harold that I'll be a little late picking up Bear for his walk? I have an appointment to fill out some papers for my scholarship at the Fashion Institute."

"Laney, that's great, but I thought that scholarship didn't cover enough for you to start in the fall."

"It's the strangest thing. I got a call a few days ago that some new funding came through and I could start in the summer semester." Joss smirked to herself. Strange indeed. She strongly suspected a little birdie had made a generous donation to the Fashion Institute recently.

* * *

Lionel Fusco sat chewing on his pencil as he stared at the computer screen. Another drive by shooting with no leads. It had been a few weeks since the Jessup investigation wrapped up. He and Carter had barely had time to breathe before the news of New York's latest serial killer hit the media. As a result, their phones were ringing off the hook with desperate families wanting answers and other jurisdictions with cold cases. Since Jessup's arrest, they had two more murders in Chicago that met his MO and another in upstate New York. Fusco lifted a hand in silent greeting as his partner entered the station, carrying two cups of coffee. She silently sat one on his desk as she peered over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Back to chewing on a pencil, I see. What's got you stumped, Partner?" Joss asked as she took her seat at her desk, opposite Fusco.

"Drive by. Nobody's talking. It's clearly a gang retaliation, but the entire neighborhood is too scared to come forward." Carter swiped the folder from his desk and bit her bottom lip in concentration as she perused the contents.

As Carter started to ask a question, she stopped when she heard someone calling her name. "Detective Carter? Detective Fusco?" Both detectives turned to see George O'Malley strolling into the precinct. Carter and Fusco stood and shook hands with the savvy assistant DA.

"George, what brings you to the Eighth?" Fusco asked.

"Just an update on the Cameron Jessup case." Fusco and Carter exchanged a look, waiting for George to continue.

"I see those looks. Don't worry. I already took myself off of the case. I just came to let you know that Daniel Lewis, out of Brooklyn is taking over the prosecution. He's a smart guy and has handled a lot of high profile murder cases. I know the case is kind of at a standstill now because Jessup's mental evaluation is still pending, but on the upside, it gives Daniel more time to shore up any issues with the case and to communicate with the other jurisdictions that suspect they have victims," George explained.

"Thanks for the update, George. Let Lewis know if he needs anything, to give us a call. We want to make sure that nothing falls through the cracks," Fusco responded.

"How are Isabella and Allison?" Carter asked.

"They are hanging in there. Allison is even more devoted to her work if that's even possible. Isabella is a resilient kid. We have her in counseling. She's been having nightmares, but I think having someone to talk to is helping," George responded.

"Send them my best," Joss said.

"I will. And thank you both again for everything. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around," George said as he departed the squad room.

* * *

After delving into a few of her neglected cases, the morning was over and Joss exited the precinct on her lunch break. Normally she would take the subway instead of a cab, but today she was on edge and needed the calm of a cab ride instead of the chaos of the subway. As the cab stopped in front of her destination, she thanked her driver and handed him a generous tip. She strolled by the security desk, no one asking to see her ID or her destination. Her shield and gun were clearly visible. Silently she entered the elevator, breathing a sigh of relief when the doors closed, leaving her alone. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She felt like she was undercover, and yet she was playing herself. All too soon the elevator stopped on the seventh floor and Joss exited into the reception area. It had been almost two years since she entered this office on a much different errand.

"May I help you?" Susan Fleming asked as she saw the woman step off of the elevator. She gasped when she saw the police badge and gun.

"Hi, I'm Jocelyn Carter. I'm here to see Mr. Warren," Joss responded, smiling in an attempt to put John's assistant at ease.

"Umm. Let me see if he is available." Shakily, Susan picked up the phone and turned her back to Carter, trying to speak in hushed tones but failing to prevent Joss from hearing the exchange. "Mr. Warren. There is a Ms. Carter here to see you. I think she is a police officer," Susan said as she warily glanced over her shoulder at Joss. Carter pretended to study the Picasso print hanging in the reception area. Joss quietly laughed to herself. That was no print. It was an original. Of course Harold Finch would stash a real Picasso in the reception area of a fake business where the fake John Warren worked.

Joss turned as she heard footsteps approaching. John easily closed the distance between them in three short strides. "Hi, Sweetheart. This is a nice surprise," he said smiling as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Even though they had discussed how this would go, Joss still sighed slightly as they pulled apart. Because it wouldn't be long before Joss's pregnancy started showing, she, John and Finch decided that it was time that the world met Joss's boyfriend, investment banker, John Warren. Since John Warren remained John's clean cover and the closest to his real past, it only seemed fitting that John Warren would be the father of Joss's child. To achieve that, John and Joss decided that John Warren and Joss would have to be seen together. They had scripted her visit to John Warren's office two days before they put the plan in motion.

Shaking her head to clear the errant thoughts, Joss went back to the plan. "You always surprise me so I thought I would surprise you this time. A case had me in the neighborhood, so I thought you might have time for lunch."

"Sounds great. Let me get my coat." John glanced to see Susan and two of the other female assistants gaping at the reception desk. "I'm so sorry, Susan. How rude of me. Joss, this is Susan, my assistant. Susan, this is my girlfriend, Joss Carter. She's a detective with NYPD."

"Nice to meet you, Detective," Susan said in greeting. Carter knew she was going to like Susan. She could tell the woman was no-nonsense and worked hard at her job. She, however, was not impressed by the other two younger women flanking Susan, shooting daggers with their eyes when John placed his arm around her as they went to the elevator.

John paused and turned back to Susan. "Susan, I'm taking a long weekend and don't expect I'll be back in the office until Monday." Without another word, the elevator door closed and the two found themselves alone. Joss let out a deep breath and leaned against John. He smirked, "It wasn't that bad."

"Maybe for you. You're still playing a role. I'm playing myself but not really myself. This is so confusing," she said exasperatedly.

Pulling her close and linking his fingers with hers, he lightly kissed her forehead. "Joss, this is all going to work out. We've been through too much. We're going to have the happily ever after, at least as happily ever after as a homicide detective and ex-CIA operative can have."

"I know I have to believe that, but there is so much uncertainty in our lives, John. It feels like I'm waiting every day for the next catastrophe."

"How about we not think about the next one and enjoy that we've come out of the last one unscathed." She smiled, squeezing his hand as he opened the door for her and a cold blast of air greeted them. "So are you free for that lunch?"

"I am starving, but what time do you have to meet Jessica at the airport?" she questioned.

"I have time. Let me guess. You're in the mood for pad thai."

"You certainly know the way to a girl's heart."

* * *

A short time later, John had put Joss in a cab back to the precinct and he was on his way to LaGuardia to meet Jessica and Harold. He found them seated at a Starbucks outside of the Delta terminal, Harold sipping his tea and Jessica finishing her latte. He pulled out a chair, seating himself at the table between the two. "How long until your flight?" he asked facing Jessica.

"I probably need to head to security in the next few minutes," she responded.

"Do you have everything you need?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. It will be nice going back to the West Coast," she responded.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Jess?" John questioned. "It seemed like you were making a life for yourself here."

"How could I turn down an opportunity like this?" she responded. "Plus I could use another fresh start. Allison is going to come out to Portland in a couple of weeks to help me find a location. The opportunity to open a second shelter in the west couldn't have come at a better time. It's funny how the worst of circumstances can lead you to your calling."

Harold cleared his throat and stood from his chair. "Mr. Reese, Ms. Allen, I'll leave you to say your goodbyes. Good luck, Ms. Allen," Finch said warmly as he left the table.

"Harold?" Jessica called. Finch stopped and turned to face her. "I know you wouldn't know how to reach the anonymous donor that made this possible, but if you did ever find out his name, thank him for me. His donation is going to help a lot of people."

"I'm sure he or she knows, Ms. Allen," Finch said as he nodded and left the coffee shop. Jessica and John followed as Jessica pulled her suitcase. "Well, I guess this is it, John. Kind of different from the last time we met in an airport."

John leaned in and kissed Jessica lightly on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Jess. And know that you're not alone. You have friends here."

"Thanks, John. And be happy." With a soft smile, Jessica made her way to the security line and gave a small wave over her shoulder to John and Harold. John walked to rejoin Harold as they departed the airport.

"Well, Mr. Reese, is there somewhere I can drop you off?" Harold asked as he entered the waiting town car.

"I think I'll take the subway, Finch."

"Alright, John. Oh and by the way, perhaps you should take a few days off. I'll have Ms. Shaw handle any numbers that may come along. And I took the liberty of having the Owen Island house cleaned and stocked with groceries yesterday," Finch stated matter-of-factly. Finch shut the door, leaving John standing at the curb.

* * *

John exited the subway a couple of stops before he would normally get off to go to Joss's brownstone. He wanted to walk in the sunshine before he went to pack her a weekend bag. He smiled to himself as he leisurely strolled down the avenue, looking in the windows of shops as he passed. For the first time since childhood, he could say he was genuinely happy. Yes, he had had some happiness all of those years ago with Jessica, but their relationship had always been slightly tainted. He was a soldier and he knew that she could never be a soldier's wife. He had thought at one time he could give up that part of his life for her, but at the first opportunity, he returned to what he knew, leaving her behind. He didn't have to hide from Joss. She knew who he was and amazingly loved him anyways.

As John strolled by a small boutique, something sparkled in the window, catching his eye. He entered the shop without hesitating and the shopkeeper greeted him. She smiled as she glanced at him, not her typical customer. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, the mobile in the window," John responded. The woman crossed the store and gingerly removed the mobile from the window. The multi-colored stars glittered as they caught the light and made a soft tinkling sound as she moved it.

"You have a good eye. It is one of a kind. Also plays "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." The shopkeeper wound up the mobile and John watched as it rotated round and round, the soft strains of the children's lullaby filling the shop. It was perfect.

"I'll take it," he responded as he followed the woman to the cash register and she carefully began wrapping up the mobile.

"Is this a gift?" she asked the man in the suit.

"Yes, for my wife."

"Oh," she gasped in surprise. She hadn't noticed a ring when the attractive businessman entered the shop. "Your first?" she asked kindly.

"Yes," he responded, not able to hide the smile that came to his face.

"Congratulations."

* * *

Tony Marconi strolled into Elias's Brighton Beach townhouse in response to his boss's summons. He lightly rapped on the mahogany door. "Come in, Anthony," Elias called.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Tony asked as he plopped down in one of the wingback chairs facing Elias's desk.

"The ATF raided Lou's today, Anthony. Do you know anything about this? It's not like you to be off your game," Elias responded coolly. "Do you know how this happened?"

Tony groaned in frustration. Elias was right. He had been distracted after the entire Allison saga. "Our favorite Detective, Boss," Tony responded.

"I'll be damned if I'm not still fond of Detective Carter. Fortunately, we were between shipments. Lou's loyal. He'll do a few years and keep his mouth shut." Elias looked up to see Tony checking his watch. "Do you have somewhere else to be, Anthony?"

"No, Sir," Tony responded quickly.

"I am not uninformed about your nightly activities, Anthony. Get out of here, but remember when you play with fire, be prepared to get burned."

Tony laughed as he left Elias's Brighton Beach townhouse. Getting burned was the least of his worries when it came to being involved with her. He wasn't surprised to find her at her usual bar stool. They never made plans to meet, but somehow over the last few weeks, both had ended up here on several occasions.

Tony sat beside her. "Waiting for someone?"

"Nope," she responded as she downed her last shot. Without another word, she hopped off the stool, put on his black leather jacket she claimed two weeks ago and walked out. Pausing at the door, she turned to him. "Are you coming?"Tony wordlessly followed behind her. She paused. "And wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

As he strolled down the sidewalk beside Sam Shaw, Tony considered the paradox of Joss Carter and Sam Shaw. Joss Carter was the type of woman you changed your entire being for a chance to make her happy. She was beautiful, loyal, smart and damn gutsy. Sam Shaw—he didn't know what she was. They were more alike than he wanted to admit. Both loners who were married to the job. Soldiers who didn't fit within the confines of a civilized society like Joss Carter did. Whatever they were doing, it was fun and after dredging up the past and finally leaving it behind, he could use a little fun.

* * *

Tiredly, Joss left the Eighth precinct after finding no leads on Fusco's drive by. She scanned her immediate area for danger as usual and spotted John across the street, leaning against a black Corvette. Quickly, she crossed the street and stopped facing him. "What's going on, John? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Detective. We are going for a little drive," he said as he opened the passenger door, gesturing for Joss to get into the car. Joss entered the car and John carefully closed the door, and went around to the driver's side.

"Where are we going on this little drive?"

"We are getting away for a couple of days. Taylor is on spring break with Austin's family and I know you have the weekend off."

"John, I hadn't planned to be out of town," she protested.

"That's the point. It's a surprise. I stopped by your place and packed you a bag. All you need to do is sit back and enjoy the ride," he said interlacing their fingers as he expertly maneuvered the Corvette through New York traffic, to the open road. As they continued traveling towards Owen Island, John noticed Carter's eyes drooping. Carter didn't wake up until he pulled the car into the garage. She smiled sleepily and stretched her arms as she exited the vehicle. Silently, they entered the house, John carrying the bags and a mysterious box, peaking Joss's curiosity.

Always the detective, Joss perched at the kitchen counter, eyeing the box. "So what's in the box?" she asked coyly.

"A gift," he responded nonchalantly.

"So when do I get to open it?"

"You have no patience. And who said it was for you?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. He then placed the package in front of her. Without hesitation, she untied the silver ribbon closing the box. As Carter pushed aside the tissue paper, she gasped. Gently, she pulled the mobile from the box. Mesmerized, she wound it, listening to the soft strains of a lullaby. He saw her eyes well up with tears as she returned the mobile to the box. As one managed to spill from her eye, he wiped it away with his thumb.

Regaining her composure, she placed a hand on his cheek. "I hope you know that I love you. I wasn't trying to push you to her. I just wanted you to be happy," she said quietly.

"And I hope you know that you, Taylor, and this baby make me happy." He placed a hand on her stomach as he leaned in, capturing her lips.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for Double Crossing. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciated every single review as well as all of the favorites and follows. This has been a fun journey. I'm considering a third story in the series. This AU won't seem to leave me alone. The tentative title is Crisscrossing. I'm not sure when I'll start posting, but I hope you'll continue to read!


End file.
